Príncipe del Deseo (1)
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: Mamuro sabe que su tiempo para encontrar esposa y regresar con ella al reino secreto en el profundo corazón de las montañas Ben Nevis. Cuando él finalmente encuentra su pareja, no está preparado para la ardiente lujuria que siente por Usagi . ¿Pero la pasión que sienten será suficiente para convencerla de olvidar su vida y aventurarse a un reino escondido donde existe la magia
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

**hola chic aquí de nuevo esta es una serie Crónicas Reales consta de 4 historias las cuales están adaptadas usando los diferentes nombres de los protagonistas Endimión, serenity, usagy, mamuro. darien , serena y los usados en España Armando y bunny espero les gusten**

**Príncipe del Deseo**

**Capítulo 1**

_Verano de 1268 _

En alguna parte de las montañas de Escocia.

Después de años de búsqueda, finalmente la había encontrado.

Después de semanas de vigilia, ahora la tendría.

Mamuro Chiba inhaló el aire fresco, encrespado de las Montañas. Había esperado por ese día tanto tiempo como él fuera capaz de recordar. Desde que su padre, el Rey Etlio, le había dicho a sus hijos que debían encontrar a sus consortes antes de la quinta luna del año de la cosecha, Mamuro se había preparado para este día.

Milenio de plata, su patria, estaba en el profundo corazón de las montañas de Ben Nevis. Una tierra tan secreta que nadie sabía de su existencia, y era esencial para su supervivencia que continúa de esa manera.  
Hace siglos, una princesa despreciada de Fae maldijo el pequeño reino. Desde ese negro día, los príncipes y las princesas de la casa real se habían vistos forzados a buscar a sus consortes eternos y a convencerlos para que vuelvan al reino, o la ciudad y sus ocupantes dejarían de existir.

Mamuro había ya agotado casi dos años de búsqueda de su consorte, pero ahora que la había encontrado, quiso asegurarse de que pisaba lentamente para acercarse a ella. Agradeciendo, de que el tiempo se movía más lento en la ciudad escondida, permitiéndole el tiempo que necesitaba para cumplir con su misión.

Él observó como ella acababa de limpiar las mesas en la pequeña taberna, su glorioso pelo rubio colgaba detrás de ella en una gruesa trenza. Su risa vago hacia él a través de la ventana abierta mientras ella y la esposa del dueño hablaban y posaban la silla encima de la mesa.

Su aureola, la que lo había conducido hasta ella, resplandecía con destello brillante y sólido desafió a pesar de su pobre vida y de su delgado y cansado cuerpo. Pronto él la apartaría lejos de todo esto. Muy pronto.

Su mano se flexiono en la empuñadura de su espada así ella hizo el gesto de "adiós" a los dueños y salió de la taberna. Ella pasó con largas zancadas cerca de donde él se escondía en las sombras. Mamuro esperó hasta que ella se aventuró calle abajo que conducía hacia su pequeña casa de campo antes de que él silbara a su garañón. Su caballo vino inmediatamente, y él rápidamente se montó.

Era todo lo que Mamuro podía hacer para no agarrarla rápidamente y llevarla lejos con él a Milenio de plata, pero con todo ella debía entrar por las puertas del reino dispuesta o todo ser perdería. Muchas veces él había maldecido esa regla que el Fae había puesto en lugar, pero estaban amarrados a él tal como estaban amarrados a la ciudad escondida.  
Él mantuvo una mano firme en las riendas cuando Aled se encabrito debajo de él, impaciente por una carrera. Mamuro contó hasta diez luego aflojó las riendas para dar al semental el control. Él amó la noche y todo acerca ella, la oscuridad aterciopelada y el brillo de la luna, los sonidos y la paz.  
Habían viajado casi a medio camino de la casa de campo de su consorte cuando él oyó la risa masculina... y luego el grito le perforo el oído.

Él sabía en su alma que el grito pertenecía a su consorte. Con un gruñido, él desenfundó su espada y espoleo al garañón en una carrera.

El viento azotaba al pelo y a la capa así como el terreno se movía a gran velocidad debajo de él. Su sangre se congeló en sus venas al percatarse de que debido a que había sido tan cuidadoso en darle tiempo a su consorte, él pudo haber sellado su muerte.

Lo que Mamuro vio cuando él choco contra el grupo lo hizo romper en un sudor frio. Cuatro hombres corpulentos, asquerosos rodeaban a su consorte. Tres la sostenían mientras que el otro desenlazó sus pantalones.  
Una ardiente furia blanca consumió a Mamuro. Él se inclinó bajo sobre su cabalgadura y cargó contra ellos. Era justo la sorpresa que él necesitaba para dispersar a los hombres a los cuatros vientos. Él rodó alrededor con Aled y esperó.  
Uno de los bandoleros se recuperó y atacó. Mamuro golpeó con el pie derecho, aterrizando la punta de la bota en la nariz del hombre, haciendo pedazos el hueso inmediatamente.  
El hombre aulló y se cayó a la tierra con las manos entre su cara. Mamuro miró fijamente a los otros tres, esperando el siguiente ataque. Fuera de la esquina de su ojo, él diviso a su consorte escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

Usagi sabía que ella debería de correr y nunca mirar hacia atrás, pero ella no podía apartar la vista del enorme hombre montado a caballo. Incluso en la oscuridad con solamente la luz de la Luna Llena para iluminar, él era intimidante y poderoso. Todavía, los tontos que intentaron violarla continuaron atacándolo.  
Ella miró fijamente, hechizada, pues él utilizó los pies, la espada, el escudo, y su caballo para derrotar a los tres hombres restantes. Una sonrisa tironeo de sus labios mientras que ella miraba a los cuatro hombres que rodaban sobre el gimiendo de dolor.  
"Os sirve la derecha," ella susurró.  
Y entonces su salvador dio vuelta hacia ella.

. Aún, los tontos que trataron de violarla continuaron atacándole.

"Los despachasteis bien," ella murmuró.

Y luego su salvador cambió de dirección hacia ella.

Usagi camino lentamente hasta sus pies pero no se movió hacia él. Ella conocía este bosque y podría perderse en él en caso de necesidad.  
La capa fue lanzada sobre los hombros para revelar la ropa oscura de calidad fina. Aunque ella no había visto su ropa, ella sabría por su cabalgadura que no era un campesino. Además, los campesinos no podían luchar como él.

"Gracias," ella dijo.  
Él se inclinó de modo respetuoso su cabeza oscura antes de desmontar y pasar un paño sobre la sangre de su espada en la túnica de uno de los hombres heridos. Una vez que fue enfundada, otra vez la miró. "¿Está usted herida?"

El timbre profundo de su voz la rodeó, encantándola. Ella sacudió lentamente su cabeza.  
"No estoy aquí para dañarte," dijo sin prisa, como si hablará con un niño o a un animal asustado.  
En verdad, Usagi estaba aterrorizada. Más de lo que a ella le importaba admitir.

Ella había vivido en el pequeño pueblo toda su vida y nunca se había topado con cualquier rufián que quisiera hacerle daño salvo esta noche aunque debería estar contenta de que alguien estuviera allí para auxiliarla, él era un desconocido.

¿"quién es usted"? Ella preguntó suavemente.

Él sonrió y dobló su cabeza como si él se presentaba ante una reina. " Soy Mamuro Chiba""

Tan pronto como él había dicho su nombre, ella sintió un pequeño temblor recorrer a través de ella, aunque no era de terror. Fue casi como...de reconocimiento.

De buenas maneras o no, después de su ataque, ella no estaba ansiosa por confiar en cualquiera. . "He vivido aquí toda mi vida y conozco a todo el mundo, así es que sé que es usted un desconocido para este pueblo. De ¿dónde graniza usted "?

"De una tierra lejos de aquí""

Nada había de por ahí para preguntarle con excepción de irse, pero ella sabía que él no iba hacer eso. Ella no tenía ninguna arma. Su única defensa era el bosque, y aunque él estaba ahora de pie, él podía montar en su gran caballo y cogerla antes de que ella pudiese usar el bosque para tomar ventaja.

"Déjeme llevarla a casa," él dijo y dio un paso hacia ella, con la mano extendida.

Usagi no se movió. Había visto de primera mano justamente lo rápido y mortífero que él era con la espada y el cuerpo. Era un hombre peligroso, un desconocido, y si ella no iba con cuidado, podría encontrarse con que dio un paso de un grupo de asaltantes a un hombre que podría hacer más daño que los cuatros antes de él.

Aunque ella podía ver en parte la cara a la luz de la luna, la sonrisa no disuadió el poder que emanaba de él. ¿Era su salvador o su defunción? Su decisión le podría costar a ella su vida.

En respuesta a su silencio, él se agacho y sacó una daga de su bota. "Aquí," él dijo cuándo se la dio por la empuñadura. "Tome esto. Si hago cualquier cosa con la que usted no está de acuerdo, entonces úselo"

Sólo un tonto rehusaría un arma, e Usagi no era una tonta. Ella extendió la mano y asió la daga. La daga no haría mucho daño, pero era un arma y muy bien le podría dar a ella la oportunidad que necesitaba si tenía que escapar.

Él sonrió. "Bueno. ¿Ahora, puesto que has tenido una noche tan horrible, por qué no me permites que te escolte a casa? Puedes montar a Aled y yo caminaré, " dijo antes de que ella pudiera emitir una réplica.

Usagi miró alrededor de ella. Los hombres se incorporaban lentamente sobre sus pies y se escabullían rápidamente, pero quién podía asegurar de que no volverían con refuerzos. Ella deseaba estar lejos de allí y en el refugio de su casa. La seguridad era algo que ella siempre había dado por supuesto en su pequeña aldea. Nunca más asumiría que ella estaba a salvo. Justamente era otra razón por la que ella odiaba vivir sola.

Como de costumbre, cuando ella pensó en su existencia a sola, pensó en sus abuelos y cuanto hacia que los perdió. Ella estaba cansada de estar sola, pero incluso sabía que eso era todo lo que podía esperar el resto de su vida.

Aunque sabía que no debería confiar en el oscuro extranjero, él tiraba de ella con dedos invisibles. Era algo que su cuerpo sabía pero su cerebro no.

Para su sorpresa ella se encontró diciendo, "todo a la derecha". Ella se movió de la seguridad del árbol al caballo y se quedó con la mirada fija hacia arriba la gran altura. Ella no era una muchacha pequeña, pero el caballo era el más alto que ella alguna vez había visto.

"Déjame ayudarte," Mamuro dijo unos pocos momentos antes de que sus manos agarraran su cintura.

Usagi tuvo apenas tiempo para jadear antes de que ella fuera colocada encima del caballo que tuvo la osadía de darse la vuelta y mirarla como si ella fuera una mosca repugnante molestándole.  
No le dio tiempo para hacer cualquier otra cosa excepto agarrase adelante cuando Mamuro agarró la brida del caballo y comenzó a caminar. Sus músculos estaban dolorosamente en tensión. Ella esperaba que él hablara, y cuando no lo hizo, ella se puso aún más nerviosa.

Los sonidos de la noche hicieron eco alrededor de ellos mientras que la luna los siguió. A Mamuro no parecía poner atención a la oscuridad o a los sonidos mientras él caminaba sin prisa por el camino.

Una vez más ella decidió preguntar sus orígenes. ¿Dónde exactamente graniza usted?

"De lo profundo de las Tierras Altas (Highlands)"

Usagi bufó, algo muy impropio de una señora, pero algunas cosas demandaron un bufido. Como respuestas vagas. "He vivido en las Tierras Altas toda mi vida y conozco a la mayoría de los clanes. ¿A qué clan pertenece usted?"  
Durante unos instantes, él no contestó. Se detuvo y dio media vuelta hacia ella. "No pertenezco a un clan."

Ella lo estudió silenciosamente. Era evidente por su ropa y por su discurso que él era de noble nacimiento. Su acento no era tan profundo como muchos escoceses, pero estaba allí. "Todo el mundo en las Highlands pertenece a un clan"

Él se encogió de hombros y le dedico otra sonrisa antes de que él palmease el cuello grande de Aled y reanudara la marcha. Por el camino él evadió sus preguntas por lo que ella se dio cuenta que no era probable que le dijera cualquier otra cosa, lo cual le hizo a ella admirarse de su cordura en permitirle que la acompañara a su casa.

Continuaron en silencio, el palmoteo de las pezuñas del caballo en la carretera de tierra era el único sonido que se entrometió en la quietud de la noche. Cuando alcanzaron la casa de campo de Usagi, estaba ansiosa por liberarse de él y del miedo que él le producía.

El miedo y la excitación.

Cállate, se dijo silenciosamente a sí misma. Justamente porque ella vivía una vida aburrida no significaba que quería el tipo de excitación de Mamuro

¿Cómo lo sabes? Te podría agradar.

Usagi dudaba seriamente de su cordura. ¿Era eso una señal de que ella había vivió demasiado tiempo sola el que hablara consigo misma? ¿Y riñendo consigo misma?

En todos los años de trabajo en la taberna, ella nunca había temido vivir sola. En una sola noche, eso había cambiado. Siempre estaría oculto dentro de su mente que alguien podía estar esperándola, y daría más razones al Sr. y Sra. Tomoe para impulsarla a mudarse al pueblo.

Al menos si ella viviera sobre la taberna, ella tendría al Sr. y señora Tomoe para hablar, lo cual podría salvar su cordura. Pero, en realidad, ella no deseaba vivir sobre la taberna. A ella le gustaba su hogar. Sobre todo porque era el único hogar que ella había conocido siempre, pero también porque ella había conocido el amor dentro de sus paredes. Sus abuelos habían dado toda lo que tenían a ella y se preocuparon incesantemente por lo que sería de ella una vez que ellos faltaran. Usagi nunca se había preocupado mucho, pensando que ella tenía un montón de tiempo antes de que tomara la decisión sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Y luego la fiebre se había declarado y había arrebatado a sus abuelos con días de diferencia uno del otro.

Antes de que ella pudiera desmontar, Mamuro estaba allí para ayudarla. Él era un perfecto caballero cuando él la coloco a sus pies. Ella intentó ver más de su cara, pero, de espalda a la luna, sólo sombras encontró su mirada fija.  
Por el camino él esperó pacientemente, ella sabía que él deseaba algo. "¿Le gustaría darle agua a su caballo? ella ofreció

Él negó con la cabeza.

"¿Necesitas avena para tu caballo?"  
Una vez más él negó con la cabeza.  
Ella no trataba de pedirle que entrase adentro. Sin importar el hecho de que él había salvado su vida, era un extraño, peligroso y desconocido para ella.

"¿Entonces qué es eso que usted necesita?" ella pidió, intentando ocultar la agitación de su voz.  
"Tu nombre."  
Ella se atraganto. Era algo tan pequeño lo que él preguntaba, pero por alguna razón, ella no estaba segura de que quisiera que él lo supiera. Ella recorrió con la mirada la tierra entre ellos antes de alzar su mirada fija de regreso a él.

"Usagi""

"Un bello nombre para una bella mujer"

"¿Le gustaría a usted entrar para tomar té?" No podía creer que las palabras habían salido de su boca. ¿No se había dicho justamente a sí misma que ella no iba a invitarle a entrar? A pesar de todo, aquí estaba ella.

Excitación. Reconoce que lo deseas.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios, y ella tuvo el deseo de ver como se veía él a la luz del día.

La próxima vez," dijo y saltó encima de su montura.

Usagi se mordió los labios mientras lo miraba marcharse. Ella no entendía porque deseaba que él se hubiese quedado.

"Pero es un desconocido," murmuró mientras ella entraba dentro de su oscura cabaña.

Pero un desconocido excitante.

Mamuro se trituro sus dientes. Había aferrado cada onza de autocontrol que tenía para alejarse de Usagi la víspera pasada. Había querido quedarse y decirle de todo a ella, pero sabía que eso la habría asustado. Ella ya se había encontrado asustada después del ataque de los hombres, a consecuencia de ese ataque él tenía que ocultarse otra vez en la sombras y vigilarla a ella.

Él había pasado el siguiente día rastreando a los cuatro hombres que la habían atacado para asegurarse de que ya no estaban el pueblo. Después de que él había permanecido cerca de su cabaña y a continuación la había seguido al pequeño pueblo. Él ahora no correría riesgos con su vida, no después de encontrarla finalmente.

Su estómago gruñó, y con las horas que tenía por delante hasta que ella dejara la taberna, sabía que necesitaba comer ahora. Una sonrisa lenta se extendió por la cara cuando mientras él ataba fuera a Aled y caminaba hacia la taberna.

La anticipación de ver a su consorte hizo otra vez que su mano se agitara mientras alcanzaba la puerta. Empujó abriendo la puerta y se adentró hacia el divino olor de la comida en cocción. Un vistazo rápido alrededor del brillante colorido del sitio mostraba a algunos hombres en la barra que bebían mientras que otros se sentaban en las mesas comiendo y conversando.

Mamuro encontró una mesa vacía cerca de la puerta y se deslizó en el asiento. Sus ojos rastrearon el cuarto hasta que divisó a Usagi andar de acá para allá, sus brazos cargados con comidas para los clientes. Ella sonrió fácilmente a los dueños e incluso gastó una broma a unos cuantos.

Supo el momento en que ella lo divisó. Su cuerpo se sacudió ligeramente con fuerza, y le dedico a ella una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia él.

"Buenas noches," dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Ella se atraganto y lamió los labios. " Nunca espere volver a verle otra vez""

Mamuro tuvo que cambiar forzosamente la mirada fija de su preciosa boca a sus bellos ojos de azul oscuro. " Te dije anoche que te vería otra vez""

"Lo sé, no pensé apenas lo que quería decir," dijo suavemente.

Se reclinó en la silla y la miró. "Tú tienes todavía miedo de mí"

Abrió su boca para negarlo, luego de pronto la cerró. Clavó los ojos en él un momento antes de decir, "Lo estoy. Los extraños siempre me ponen nerviosa"

"Con todo no somos más extraños. Intercambiamos presentaciones la víspera pasada."  
Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios. "Usted es tan correcto. No tenemos mucho de eso por aquí."  
Él amó como sus ojos brillaron traviesa mente cuando ella bromeó. " No soy tan correcto""

Usagi clavó los ojos en el hombre delante de ella. Decir que él era guapo sería una declaración comedida. El pelo negro, grueso con ligera onda en ello, se detenía justamente debajo de sus hombros, con un rizo cayendo cerca de su sien derecha. Una aristocrática nariz y frente estaban de acuerdo con su postura aristocrática. Una mandíbula y barbilla de línea firme, apenas una sombra de barba y unos anchos labios, con fino acabado de una cara con la que un escultor sólo podría soñar. Tenía unos ojos casi tan negros como su pelo, adornados con trallazos largos que habrían hecho de un hombre inferior verse femenino.

El silencio aumentó entre ellos hasta que ella se aclaró la voz. "¿Tiene usted hambre? Servimos una de las mejores comidas de los alrededores."

" Estoy famélico""

En cierta forma ella supo que él no se refería a su hambre de comida. Ella se lamió sus labios, y los escalofríos bajaron deprisa por su columna vertebral cuando sus ojos se posaron en su boca. Frenesí.

Ella apartó a un lado a su subconsciencia y movió un pie por el otro.

¿"¿Qué están sirviendo esta noche"?

"La Señora Tomoe hace un excelente haggis (estomago de cordero relleno), pero también ha hecho a un gran puchero de estofado "que le hará la boca agua""

La boca ancha de Mamuro arrastró una sonrisa. " tomaré el potaje y la cerveza""

Usagi inclinó la cabeza y giró hacia la cocina. Ella se encontró con que sus pies se apresuraban para regresar con él. Ella se dijo a sí misma que era porque él era diferente a los hombre del pueblo, pero la verdad era…él la excitaba. Hacía tanto tiempo desde que ella nada encontraba excitante que se giraba a él como las flores hacia el sol.

¿"Usagi, muchacha, está todo bien? La Señora Tomoe dijo mientras Usagi se apresuraba hacia la cocina.

Usagi quiso reírse. Ella no hacía nada bien cuando Mamuro estaba por ahí. En lugar de eso, ella alisó las hebras del pelo lejos de la cara. "Otro pedido de su potaje, Mrs. Tomoe ""

"Hash, estoy alegre yo hice un gran puchero esta vez, sin embargo temo que pueda salir rápido de nuevo," ella dijo mientras que ella saco el delicioso guisado en un tazón. "Dime que es eso que ha hecho que tu cara brilla intensamente."  
Usagi parpadeo. "¿Perdón?"  
"Me oíste, muchacha. Puedo ser vieja, pero todavía recuerdo como era tener a un hombre fijándose en mí, especialmente cuando estaba interesada en ese hombre."  
Usagi rio nerviosamente. "Señora Tomoe, espero que este hablando del Sr. Tomoe."  
Ella guiñó el ojo mientras daba Usagi el tazón. "Por supuesto, muchacha, por supuesto. Ahora," dijo mientras que ella caminó hacia la puerta. "Señálamelo así puedo decirte si él es bastante bueno para ti."  
"Dudo que pueda decirme eso."

"¿Cómo es eso, querida?" Pregunto la Señora Tomoe.

Usagi alcanzó la puerta y clavó los ojos en Mamuro. "Él es nuevo en el pueblo""

"Ah, un desconocido. La mejor clase de hombre "" La Señora Tomoe se asomó y miró alrededor del cuarto. "Es el hombre moreno al lado de la puerta. Veo la manera en que sus ojos registrar el cuarto, como si él estuviera buscando algo, "ella se enderezó y miró a Usagi," o a alguien ""

Usagi sonrió. "Justamente porque él ha añadido un poco de excitación no significa nada"

"Lo hace si es el mismo hombre que te rescató anoche""

"Es el mismo hombre""

La Señora Tomoe murmuró algo para sí misma y regreso a su cocina. Usagi caminó a través de la barra del bar. Ella colocó el tazón de potaje y alcanzó una copa.

"Estamos ocupados esta noche," el Sr. Tomoe dijo al lado de ella.

"Sí. Dormiré bien, eso es seguro ""

"¿Quién es el desconocido?"

Ella sabía que se lo preguntaría. El Sr. Tomoe siempre se cercioraba en conocer quién visitaba su taberna. "Mamuro. Es el hombre que me salvó anoche ""

Su cara arrugada se iluminó. "Luego dale la comida y la cerveza gratuitamente. Cualquier persona que pone su vida en peligro para ayudarte merece no menos ""

Usagi inclinó la cabeza y llevó el tazón y la cerveza a Mamuro.

"Huele delicioso," dijo mientras levantaba la cuchara.

"Usted no estará desilusionado," dijo y se volvió para irse.

"¿Podría acompañarte a casa esta noche?"

Su pregunta, dicha suavemente, envió una oleada de ansia a través de ella. Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente para hacerle frente. "¿Por qué?"

Su frente se levantó. "¿Por qué?" Él repitió. "¿Puede ser que yo me preocupe por tu bienestar?"

"¿Puede ser que usted quiere aprovecharse de mí?" Replicó ella.

Él bajó su cuchara y la miró a los ojos. "Si hubiera querido aprovecharme de ti, entonces pude haberlo hecho la víspera pasada"

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "No sé."

"No debes caminar a casa sola en la oscuridad. Incluso te dejaré guardar mi daga."  
Usagi jadeó. Ella se había olvidado totalmente devolverla ayer por la noche, pero la tenía atada con una correa a su muslo. "De acuerdo. Nosotros cerramos en un par de horas si quisieras esperar."  
Él inclinó la cabeza y tomó un poco de guisado. "Excelente, tal como dijisteis."  
Durante el resto de la noche Usagi sintió los ojos de él en ella, eso no le importaba. Ningún hombre en toda su vida la había observado antes. Él justamente no la contempló, sus ojos la devoraron.

Y ella le gustaba.  
Cuando finalmente comenzaron a cerrar ella observó cómo Mamuro intentaba pagar al Sr. Tomoe Después de algunos minutos, Mamuro dejó de tratar de pagar y guardó las monedas. Usagi se encontró apresurándose en acabar sus deberes así que ella podría estar con Mamuro de nuevo.

Mamuro no podía esperar para caminar con Usagi a su casa otra vez. Esta vez entraría si ella le invitaba. Esta vez hablaría quién era y de donde era.

Justamente rezó para que estuviera dispuesta a escuchar.

"He acabado," ella dijo mientras colocaba la última silla encima de la mesa.

Él inclinó la cabeza. "Quédate aquí mientras traigo mi caballo"

Cuando él regresó el señor y la señora Tomoe estaban parados en la puerta con Usagi. "Gracias otra vez por la deliciosa comida y la buena cerveza," él les dijo.

"Queremos agradecerle lo que hizo con el incidente de nuestra Usagi. El señor sólo sabe lo que habría ocurrido si no hubiera estado usted allí, entonces " dijo la señora Tomoe.

Mamuro rechazó pensar en eso y en lugar de eso tendió la mano a Usagi. "¿Nos vamos?"

Ella ondeó un adiós para los Tomoe, y la levantó encima de Aled antes de que tomase las riendas y se adentrará en la oscuridad.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estará usted aquí?"

"Hasta que encuentre por lo que vine a buscar" Sabia que esa no era la respuesta que ella quería, pero no deseaba hablar de tales cosas hasta que pudiera encararse con ella.

"¿Más repuestas evasivas?"

Sonrió abiertamente en la oscuridad. Ella estaba llena de vida." Contestaré a todas tus preguntas, pero no justamente ahora."

"Suficientemente justo, supongo."

"Háblame sobre ti", dijo él. "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que trabajas para los Tomoe s?"

Escucho la sonrisa en la voz de ella mientras decía, "Empecé ayudando con trabajos sueltos cuando era más pequeña y mis abuelos estaban en la aldea. Más tarde, cuando era más mayor y me di cuenta de que el dinero extra ayudaba a mis abuelos, empecé a trabajar allí cuando necesitaban ayuda. Hace alrededor de uno o dos años que empecé a trabajar diariamente. Son muy buenos conmigo."

"Te quieren."

"Si, lo sé y yo a ellos. Ellos son mi familia ahora"

Quiso preguntarle acerca de sus abuelos y sus padres pero decidió esperar. De cierta forma sabía que no era el momento correcto para preguntar. Demasiado pronto llegaron a la cabaña y se preguntó si le invitaría a entrar por té de nuevo.

Detuvo a Aled al lado de la puerta y alcanzó a ayudar a Usagi a bajarse.

Fue un sabor de éxtasis poder tocarla otra vez, aun cuando únicamente fuera las manos en su cintura. Cuando las manos de ella agarraron sus hombros para equilibrarse pensó que oyó una inspiración bien definida, pero acto seguido comprendió que debía de habérselo imaginado.

"Gracias por darme escolta a casa""

Mamuro se inclinó de modo regiamente respetuoso. "Un Placer de seguro""

"¿Le gustaría a usted entrar para tomar té"?

Él respiró profundamente, no percatándose hasta ese momento de cuánto había deseado que ella se lo pidiese. "Me gustaría. Déjeme ver a Aled ""

Usagi exhaló mientras él se marchaba dando media vuelta, luego se dio la vuelta y se apresuró en la oscura casa de campo. Ella caminó ciegamente hacia la chimenea y precipitadamente prendió fuego. Al momento tuvo el agua en el caldero y sobre el fuego, ella oyó la puerta abrirse.

Ella se alisó con las manos el vestido de noche teñido de marrón oscuro. Los hombres nunca la habían puesto nerviosa, pero con este determinado estaba con los nervios de punta, le hacía preocuparse por cosas como si su pelo estaba limpio o si su traje de noche se veía bien en ella. Ella no era una palurda, pero además a ella nunca le había importado si los hombres la notaron. Los hombres en edad casadera en su diminuto pueblo eran escasos. Había sabido durante años que nunca encontraría a un hombre con quien pasar la vida y tener una familia.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a su salvador.

Sus ojos viajaron desde la cara hasta los anchos hombros. Tragó mientras que se imaginaba lo que él parecía sin esas finas ropas negras suyas.  
"'Es como si fueras de la noche."  
Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras amartilló su cabeza. "¿Qué tratas de decir?"  
"Viste todo de negro y tu pelo, e incluso tu caballo es negro aunque tus ojos son azules."  
Un lado de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa. "¿Qué pasa si te digo que eso es exactamente lo que soy?"

"Puedo ser un campesina, mi señor, pero no soy un tonta," dijo mientras que ella echaba mano del caldero. A ella no le gustaba ser burlada.  
Mamuro apretó sus manos en puños mientras la observaba. Era todo que él podría hacer para charlar con ella en vez de apretarla contra él y saborear sus regordetes labios.  
Él nunca había creído todo lo que le dijo su padre. Si, sabía que reconocería a su compañera, pero nunca esperó sentir tal lujuria por ella. Había pensado que su padre se lo dijo de tal modo para hacerle las cosas más fáciles.  
Sus ojos recorrieron su forma delgada, una forma que él miró desde lejos durante demasiado tiempo. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de él, devoraba la visión de ella con su manchado, llano vestido a sus largos dedos que agarraban la manija del caldero al perfil de su cara, una cara que no era más de una campesina de lo que era él, con sus mejillas de huesos altos y la barbilla obstinada.

Cuando ella cambió de dirección y le dio una taza de té, investigó los ojos de un azul oscuro y deseando poder decirle todo a ella sin el miedo de su escapada.

"¿Qué es eso?" Ella preguntó, su frente ligeramente surcada mientras clavaba los ojos en él.

Su pregunta arrancó su mirada fija de su boca, una boca de un rosado más oscuro, amplia u tentadora. "Nada," dijo mientras él aceptaba la taza y se sentaba en la mesa pequeña. ¿"¿Has vivido siempre aquí?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza mientras se servía su propia taza. "Es el único lugar que he conocido siempre y conoceré toda mi vida ""

Él tomó la bebida, asombrado por encontrar que a él realmente le gustaba el brebaje." ¿Eres feliz aquí?"

Se rio mientras se unía a él en la mesa. "Qué pregunta tan extraña."

"No tan extraño."

"¿Le gusta a usted donde usted vive?"

Mamuro suspiró cuando recordó su bella casa, una casa llamándolo a gritos ahora mismo. "No, no me gusta. Me encanta. Es un lugar maravilloso, y el lugar más bello que nunca he visto. La gente es amigable, el juego abundante, y la ciudad próspera."

Ella sonrió tristemente mientras colocaba la barbilla en su mano. "Me gustaría ver tal lugar"

La respiración de Mamuro se atascó en su garganta. "Entonces te llevaré allí."

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y le miró atentamente mientras le daba una sonrisa indulgente. "¿Si ama tanto ese lugar, por qué se marchó?"

"Lo tenía que hacer," dijo mientras recorría con la mirada la taza. "Estoy buscando a alguien"

Desvió sus ojos azules de él y bebió. "¿Ha buscado usted bastante?"

"Casi dos inviernos""

"Debe de ser alguien de mucha importancia."

"Ella lo es."

Sus ojos volaron hacia arriba para encontrarse con los de él, y por un momento Mamuro pensó que ella podría preguntarle a quién buscaba. En lugar de eso, levantó su taza y tomó otra bebida.

Su paciencia estaba a punto de secarse. Pero, él recordó las palabras que su padre le había dicho.

"Ve lentamente, hijo. No apresures a tu consorte. Tiene que darse cuenta de la verdad por sí misma. Traerla aquí en contra de su voluntad es peor que nunca encontrarla del todo."

Aún, con el recuerdo de las palabras de su padre no detuvo la impaciencia como era lo usual hacer. Ahora que Usagi estaba aquí con él, quería volver de prisa a Milenio de plata, convenciéndola de paso simplemente quien era ella. Pero no creería en él, y finalmente fallaría, enviando a su amado reino a la ruina.

"¿Dónde están tus padres?" le preguntó, necesitando desviar la mente de la búsqueda por un momento.

"Me crie con mis abuelos que murieron el último invierno. Mi madre murió dándome a luz."

"Lo siento. ¿Y tu padre?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Nunca le he encontrado. ¿Qué es de usted y de su familia?"

"Ambos todavía viven. Esperan impacientemente mi regreso."

"Y supongo que usted no puede regresar hasta que encuentre a quién usted busca." En su cabeceó, ella continuó. "¿Es su hermana entonces?"

Mamuro se rio. "No tengo ninguna hermana. Solamente tres hermanos. Uno mayor y dos más jóvenes."

Su respiración se atoró cuando ella cerró los ojos y sonrió. "Tener hermanos. Es algo que siempre he querido." Ella abrió sus ojos azules y le miró. "¿Ama usted a sus hermanos?"

"Muchísimo. Moriríamos por cada uno."

Ella recorrió con su dedo el borde de la taza. "Su pueblo y su familia suena casi como un sueño. ¿Nunca se pelean?"

Mamuro se rio ahogadamente, recordando las muchas y diversas discusiones. "Ruidosamente y frecuentemente. Es lo que los hermanos hacen. "

"¿Cuánto tiempo más buscará usted antes de que regrese a ese lugar divino?"

Mamuro la vigiló estrechamente. Sabía que tenía que ganar su confianza, era lo único que lo mantenía en su lado de la mesa. "Tengo otro estación antes de que deba regresar."

"¿Qué ocurrirá si usted no encuentra a esta mujer?"

"Esa no es una opción que considere," contestó antes de que sorbiese el té.

Él bajo su mirada hacia las manos de ella. Una sostenía la taza, y la otra estaba cerca de su mano. Él la alcanzó y cubrió la mano con la de él. Su fija mirada encajo con la de él, pero no la apartó.

"No tienes nada que te mantenga aquí. Venga. Vuelve conmigo a mi casa, " él urgió.

"¿Por qué?" Ella preguntó, con su frente anudada. "¿Sin embargo no le conozco, y qué hay acerca de la mujer usted busca?"

Todo, la familia de Mamuro y el reino mismo, dependieron de sus siguientes palabras.

"La encontré."

**Me encanto esta serie porque tiene esa combinación de romance y magia que me recordó la serie jejeje**

**gracias a todas las que me siguen **


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

Capítulo 2

Usagi no sabía qué fue lo que la obligó a preguntar por la mujer, pero necesitaba de alguna manera saber. Pero fue la invitación de volver con Mamuro lo que mantuvo tal promesa por lo cual ella la contempló seriamente. ¿Después de todo, qué la mantenía en esta minúscula aldea escocesa?  
Nada.  
Con sus abuelos muertos, la única cosa que tenía que esperar con ilusión era trabajar en la taberna.  
Para darse más tiempo para pensar, ella dijo, "todavía no me has dicho dónde está este lugar maravilloso."  
Él sonrió y se inclinó detrás de su silla, cruzándose de brazos sobre su amplio pecho. "En lo profundamente de las montañas de Ben Nevis."  
"Ahora sé que estás bromeando," dijo mientras terminaba de reír. "No hay nada en esas montañas sino animales salvajes, nieve, y hielo."  
En vez de discutir con ella, continuó sonriendo. "¿Pero qué ocurriría si tengo razón?"  
"Nada puede sobrevivir en esas montañas."

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y colocó sus manos encima de las de ella otra vez. Por un momento, el tiempo se paró mientras que miraba en sus oscuros ojos y algo pasados entre ellos. Así que, tan pronto como vino, desapareció, dejándola deslumbrada pero deseando experimentarlo otra vez.  
"¿Crees en la magia?" Preguntó tan sobriamente que ella supo que lo decía en serio.  
"¿Magia? No."  
Frunció el ceño y se recostó, soltando sus manos. "Eso es una lástima, Usagi."  
Amó la manera en que su nombre cayó de los labios. Quién habría pensado que su nombre podría sonar tan maravilloso. Tan sensual y atrayente. Qué tan extraño que justamente el sonido de su nombre en sus labios la podría tener contemplando cosas que nunca soñaría con hacer de otra manera, las cosas que hicieron que se sangre se caldeará y su corazón saltarse de golpe.

Para hacer un intentó y recuperar una cierta calma, ella se levantó y miró hacia la chimenea. O el hombre que estaba en su cabaña estaba como una cabra y necesitaba que lo depositaran en algún lugar seguro, o él le decía la verdad.

"Tú quieres creer en mí," le dijo cerca de la oreja, su respiración caliente cepilló la nuca de su cuello.

No tenía ni idea de cuándo se había levantado de su silla pues ella no lo había oído. Los escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal con sus palabras… porque era la verdad. Ella había soñado siempre cuando era una pequeña muchacha que habría más en su vida. Sus sueños aun así hasta ahora se refería a fingir que ella sería substraída y hecha una princesa.

"Déjeme que considere la posibilidad""

Ella cerró sus ojos y se permitió imaginar un lugar como el que él había descrito y, para su asombro, pudo visualizarlo claramente.

"Yo no perteneceré allí," ella murmuró.

Su voz, alisada y suave, contestaron, "Tú no perteneces aquí"

Sus ojos se abrieron, y se dio la vuelta para encontrar su cuerpo casi frotando el suyo. Ella inhaló y respiró el olor del pino, del sándalo, y del cuero. Era una mezcla embriagadora combinada con un hombre de tan buena y notable apariencia como Mamuro.

Repentinamente, ella se encontró deseando que lo que dijo él fue verdad. Estaba cansada de estar sola, de no tener a nadie salvo a si misma cuando volvía a casa. Cómo deseaba ardientemente recostarse contra de él y darle todos sus problemas.

No obstante, esa no era la realidad. La realidad era lo que estaba alrededor de ella.

"Te tomaré al rayar el día. No necesitas trabajar más en una taberna de nuevo o desear algo."

Ella se rio y se alejó de él solamente para hacer que amablemente la trajera de vuelta, sólo esta vez, él dejó su brazo alrededor de ella. Hubo algo de en sus ojos que le dijeron a ella que no bromeaba, que rogaba silenciosamente para que creyera en él y le diera una oportunidad.

Ese algo tiró de su corazón, recordando su infancia y los sueños imaginarios que ella había tenido. Pero su mente rehusó permitir a su corazón que gobernará. Ella era un adulto ahora, con responsabilidades que aseguraban que ella tuviera comida en su barriga. Los sueños estaban para la gente joven e inocente.

"¿Por qué? Apenas me ha encontrado. Usted no sabe nada de mí ""

"Tú eres la mujer que estoy buscando, la mujer que no puedo dejar aquí"

Sus palabras enviaron un chisporroteo a la conciencia a través de ella. Él bajó su cabeza hacia ella, pero el pensamiento que venía de él nunca llego a su mente. Sus ojos hipnóticos la mantuvieron hechizada. Ella la levantó las manos a su pecho, diciéndose que era para mantener el equilibrio, pero realmente fue porque ella deseaba sentirlo. Incluso en contra del frescor del chaleco de cuero bajo sus manos, ella sintiese el calor de él.

"Creedme," murmuró momento antes de que sus labios tocasen los de ella.

Sus labios fueron suaves, pero insistentes mientras mordisqueaban y besaba su boca. Ella gimió suavemente mientras le dejaba guiarla contra de su cuerpo y sus brazos se envolvían firmemente alrededor de ella.

Los besos se volvieron más urgentes, más profundos con cada sabor, e Usagi se sentía despertar, lentamente… completamente. El fuego comenzó a arder, y su cuerpo tembló con más ansia de Mamuro.

Incluso sus manos querían más de él conforme vagaron por el amplio pecho, los anchos hombros anchos, y en su oscuro pelo, sedoso. Cuando su lengua barrió rápidamente la boca, ella suspiró mientras un correr de pura pasión y excitación echaron andar a través de ella.

En ese momento de placer exquisito, ella le habría ofrecido cualquier cosa.

Mamuro supo que no podía continuar besándola conforme estaba y mantenerse en control. Estaba todavía asombrado por encontrar que la deseaba tanto como lo hizo, con todo "desear" era suave comparado a cómo él se sentía de verdad.

Él terminó el beso y se sonrió cuando oyó su gemido de irritación. Con sus manos, él peinó hacia atrás las guedejas de pelo que se le habían soltado de la trenza e inclinó la cabeza hasta él.

"Sé que sentiste lo que hice," él dijo.

Ella se lamió los labios hinchados, enviándolo a él casi a sus rodillas con necesidad.  
"Oh, sí," ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Lo sentí"

Mamuro trató de controlar su alborotada respiración. "Luego también sientes la conexión entre nosotros."

Contuvo el aliento mientras registraba en su cabeza las palabras.

Durante varios latidos, ella no habló. Él temió que hubiera ido demasiado lejos, lo dijo mucho antes de tiempo y que la hubiese perdido para siempre. Pero no era simplemente el miedo de perder su casa y enviar al reino a la nada, no iba a ser capaz de estar con Usagi igualmente. Sin embargo había venido justamente para conocerla, sintió como si la hubiera conocido a ella toda la vida.

Cuándo ella se salió de sus brazos, él cerró herméticamente la mandíbula para mantenerse silencioso y dejarla a ella pensar. No estaba en su naturaleza tener paciencia, pero estaba en juego aquí algo más que su orgullo.

"Yo siento algo," ella finalmente dijo.

Él suspiro con alivio pero vio un atisbo de duda en ella que decía que estaba lejos de estar convencida. ¿Cómo podía decirle que una vez que se hubieran encontrado uno al otro, por siempre anhelarían al otro, solamente juntos serían un todo?  
Ella paseó alrededor de la pequeña cocina frotándose el cuello. "No sé quién usted es"

Era tiempo, él se percató. Después de una profunda respiración, se hundió en una silla en la mesa y dobló las manos sobre el estómago mientras la miraba. "Luego te lo diré. Todo eso."

"¿Realmente?" Ella preguntó, su frente levantada. "Entonces, comience. Por favor, " dijo y tomó la silla de enfrente a él.

" Soy un príncipe de Milenio de plata ""

Sus labios se aplanaron, y negó con la cabeza. "Nunca he oído hablar de ello. Pensé que dijo que era de las Montañas de Ben Nevis."

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. "Lo soy. Nunca has oído hablar del reino porque está oculto del mundo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es un lugar especial, un lugar que no se puede abrir justamente para cualquier persona. Lo que lo hace especial es la gente que reside allí. Si los otros reyes, señores y mercenarios encuentran mi hogar, el reino será invadido con las peores clases de personas.

"Y expulsarán a tu gente, dejando Milenio de plata a la misma gente de la que se oculta," ella acabó.  
"No ocultando exactamente," él dijo. "El reino ha existido durante siglos. No fue ocultado a propósito, pero su localización la hace difícil de conseguir, la cual la mantiene ocultada."  
Ella inclinó la cabeza. "Eso lo hace razonablemente, supongo. ¿Aún, hay más, sí? "

"Mi familia, los Chiba's, siempre han dirigido el reino. Sin embargo, había uno de nosotros que fue demasiado lejos."

Usagi se rio ahogadamente. "¿Cuál rey se enojó?"

Mamuro tragó y apartó la mirada. "No un rey. Una princesa."

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante ansiosamente. "No me dejes esperando. Amo un buen cuento."

"Ella era una princesa de Fae""

Usagi se rio y luego se dio cuenta de que Mamuro no se había unido a ella. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y ella se reclinó en su silla." Una Fae"?

"Sí," él dijo en serio. "Ellos existen."

Esto era demasiado para que Usagi lo creyera. Primera, un reino escondido y ahora el Fae. Pero, por mucho que ella se dijo a sí misma que se levantase y demandará que saliera, ella no lo podría hacerlo. Todo acerca de él la cautivaba pero el cuento, tan caprichoso como sus mejores fantasías, la impulsaba a descubrir más.

Después de un momento, Mamuro continuó con su cuento. "La princesa y mi antepasado se enamoraron, o así es lo que la Fae pensó. En verdad, mi antepasado simplemente salpicó para ver si él podría."

"No fue un gesto muy noble," ella murmuró.

"Verdad. No tenía ni idea de las consecuencias de sus acciones hasta después. Una vez que la princesa descubrió su traición, ella maldijo nuestro reino hasta que el día en que este mundo ya no exista."

Usagi encontró su mirada fija en Mamuro y la tristeza en sus ojos negros. Aun si no lo creyó, lo cual ella no estaba segura de ello, él creía en eso.

Cada palabra.

"¿Y la maldición?" Ella preguntó. "¿Qué es?"

"Cada príncipe y cada princesa del Milenio de plata deben encontrar a sus consortes y deben regresar con ellos por un tiempo designado. Si incluso uno falla, entonces el reino desaparecerá. Para toda eternidad."

Su corazón martilleó en el pecho mientras ella repetía sus palabras en la cabeza. El consorte. El consorte. Regresar A Milenio de plata. Dejar de existir. El consorte.

Lentamente, su mirada fija se encontró con la suya y vio la verdad en sus ojos. "¿Cómo sé que lo que usted está diciendo es la verdad?"

"Ven aquí," él dijo y le tendió la mano.

Ella se levantó y tomó la mano. Tiro de ella encima de su regazo y acunó su cabeza con la mano.

"Conoces la verdad," él murmuró un momento antes de que su boca cayese sobre la de ella.

En su dulce beso, que intoxicaba, Usagi se dejó llevar. Luego vio la verdad de sus palabras y su vínculo, un vínculo que fue forjado épocas atrás, un vínculo que incluso la muerte no podría romper.

Su sangre acalorada y se reunía entre las piernas, enviando un fuego a través de ella. Ella apretujó las piernas en un intento por terminar la presión cada vez mayor, pero el movimiento sólo causó una onda de deleite que se lanzaba a través de ella. Sus pezones se endurecieron, y los pechos se llenaron mientras ella esperaba con ilusión que sus manos se movieran sobre su cuerpo.

Ella sabía que era malvada por querer su toque, su beso, pero su cuerpo estaba de un tono cercano a la fiebre mientras deseaba ardientemente más de él. Y eso la asustó.

Esta vez ella terminó con el beso y volvió la mirada a él. "¿Cómo me encontró?

Él sonrió y recorrió con un dedo su mejilla. "Aunque la princesa nos maldijo, un Fae se apiadó de nosotros y nos dio la habilidad para ver a nuestros consortes por un aura. Lo tuya es especialmente brillante."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y recorrió con las manos a través de su sedoso pelo. "¿Un aura? ¿Qué es eso exactamente?"

"Es una luz especial alrededor de ti."

"¿Y qué hace?"

"¿Además de mostrarme quién eras? Poco."

Su cuerpo pulsó con necesidad, y ella apretujó las piernas otra vez y casi suspiró por el placer que causó. "Entonces no tiene valor." ella dijo.

"Nunca," él murmuró y se apoyó cerca del cuello.

En el momento en que ella pensó que la embromaría, su lengua picante y culebreaba fuera y la lamió, dejando una huella de deseo caliente, húmedo a través de la piel.

Su sexo latió, y su mente se olvidó de todos menos del hombre ante ella. Ella inspiró su perfume exótico y se preguntó si él sabía cómo aliviar el dolor dentro de ella. Ningún hombre la había tocado antes, pero ahora ella lo deseó, más aún sintió nostalgia, por el toque de Mamuro.

Ella se lamió los labios y trató de concentrarse en la conversación. "¿Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue bordear en busca de un aura?"

"Hmmm," él murmuró mientras acariciaba con la nariz la piel de detrás de la oreja."¿No es eso suficientemente?"

"Más que suficiente."

Él se movió hacia atrás para mirarla."¿Entonces regresarás conmigo?"

Usagi vio la duda y la preocupación reflejada en las profundidades oscuras de sus ojos. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la pequeña casa de campo antes de regresar su mirada fija a Mamuro. "Como dijo, no hay nada que me retiene tiene aquí."

Por un momento ella se preocupó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, después el deseo que corría a través de ella la hizo recordar que ningún otro hombre la había hecho sentir así de… especial o querida antes.

Él sonrió y tiro de ella contra el pecho. " Juro que no lamentarás tu decisión."

Esta vez su beso fue posesivo, exigente y erótico. Prendió fuego en su sangre y la chamuscó por la intensidad. Su cuerpo demandó más de su toque. Un momento antes estaba sentada en su regazo, y en el siguiente ellos estaban en la cama pequeña, su delicioso peso encima de ella.

Su boca abrazó una huella desde los labios debajo de su garganta hasta el cuello. Las sensaciones deliciosas ondearon a través de su cuerpo con cada toque, cada beso de él.

Era como si él supiera exactamente cómo tocarla.

Y donde para tocarla.

En cierta forma su traje de noche había sido sacado, dejándola sólo con la camisola, las medias, y los zapatos. Justo con un golpecito de sus pies, Usagi pateó fuera los viejos y andrajosos zapatos y recostó la cabeza hacia atrás de esta manera la boca de Mamuro podría continuar haciéndola cosas malvadas, encantadoras a ella.

Su cuerpo no parecía el de ella. Nunca en su correcta mente le permitiría a un hombre extraño que entrara en su casa por la noche, sin mencionar en su cama. Aún, le parecía correcto con Mamuro, casi como si hubiera estado destinado.

Él se levantó y se arrodilló a su lado mientras sus ojos vagaron por su cuerpo. Sus pezones se arrugaron y endurecieron bajo la fija mirada. Los pechos crecieron pesados y llenos como si aguardaran tan ansiosamente por su toque como el resto de ella hiciese.

Como si supiera exactamente lo que ella quería, las manos ahuecaron su pecho y enrollaron un pezón entre los dedos. Las llamas del deseo se plegaron en ella, jalando su cuerpo ya muy caliente bajo las llamas. Los dedos apretaron los pezones hasta que el placer velado con dolor y sintió humedad correr entre sus piernas.

Y luego sus manos se fueron. Ella abrió los ojos para verle agarrar su camisola por el cuello con ambas manos, después con un tirón, lo desgarró en dos.

Ahora las únicas cosas escudándola eran las medias gruesas de lana.

Mamuro inhaló profundamente mientras miraba fijamente lo perfecta que era su consorte. Era gloriosa. Los pechos eran grandes, pero no demasiados grandes que desbordasen sus manos. La cintura estrecha, caderas anchas, y largas piernas y delgadas, a pedir de boca para enrollarse alrededor de su cintura mientras empujaba dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo tembló de necesidad por sepultarse en ella, y la respuesta a su toque casi le había hecho derramarse a sí mismo varias veces.

Él alcanzó una pierna y la levantó hacia él y colocó el talón en el hombro. Luego él la alzó arriba y le rodó la media de lana de la pierna. Él tiró la media sobre el hombro y amablemente colocó la pierna en la cama antes de que él alcanzara la otra y repitiera el proceso.

Una vez que ella estuvo completamente expuesta a él, separó las piernas y miró su sexo hinchado y palpitante. Recorrió con un dedo ágilmente entre la piel que unía su muslo y el primer rizo que escondida su sexo.

Ella suspiró y se abrió a sí misma más. Mamuro sonrió abiertamente y repitió el gesto al otro lado. Sus manos tocaron repetidas veces cerca de su sexo, pero nunca en donde dolía más. Unos momentos más tarde ella se movía agitadamente en la cama gimiendo su nombre y mendigando su liberación.  
Mamuro la tenía simplemente donde la quería.

Él desvió su masculinidad que se había puesto dolorosamente duro mientras tomaba el pelo a Usagi. Sus manos ansiaron ahondar en su alma. Ella estaba lista para él, y él estaba más que listo para ella.

Luego su dedo ágilmente rozó su clítoris hinchado. Ella alzó la voz y agarró las cubiertas en su puño mientras su espalda se arqueaba. Mamuro repitió el movimiento, pero esta vez formó remolinos con el dedo alrededor de la vulva antes de sumergir un dedo en la funda mojada.

Fue tortura pura para él abstenerse de quitarse las ropas y lanzarse sobre ella, pero su control se estaba rápidamente escapando con cada gemido y grito de asombro que venía de su preciosa boca.

Él se apoyó arriba y se llevó el pezón insolente a la boca y ejecutó su lengua sobre el pico endurecido. Ella gimió y movió las caderas en contra de su mano. Él deslizó otro dedo en el interior de ella, estirando su envoltura apretada.

Usagi sabía que iba a resquebrajarse de un momento a otro. Las sensaciones que proliferaban a través de ella tenían a su cuerpo subiendo vertiginosamente en un frenesí de deseo y pasión. Cada lametazo, cada toque, cada sabor de Mamuro la tenía jadeando por más. Ella nunca estuvo enterada de que podía sentir tanta emoción, y ella nunca estaría dispuesta a pararlo.

Ella amó la sensación de sus dedos dentro de ella, pero quiso más de él, todo de él. Su respiración se cerró en la garganta cuando las manos encontraron sus pechos otra vez. Los expertos dedos dieron un tirón y pellizcaron los doloridos pezones hasta que ella estuvo aturdida por la agonía.

Luego la lengua picante reemplazó los dedos. Él empezó amamantar y lamer los pezones, trayéndola hacia un punto donde ella le necesitó – profundamente en su interior. Cuando ella abrió los ojos y le encontró deleitándose con sus pechos, su estómago se apretó con fuerza, y su sexo latió profundamente en su interior.

Viéndolo en su pecho era de ese modo... erótico ella encontró que quería explorarlo a él como él lo había hecho con ella. Con gran esfuerzo, ella movió las manos y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos negros estaban ardientes por el deseo mientras la contemplaba.

"Mi turno," ella dijo mientras le empujaba para levantarse.

Sus dedos pellizcaron el pezón otra vez, y sintió un momento de arrepentimiento hasta que él se sacó el chaleco de cuero negro. El cuello de la túnica descendió rápidamente dándole una vista amplia de su pecho, esculpido.

Ella se movió hacia él sobre las rodillas y trato de alcanzar la túnica. Lentamente, ella jaló la prenda cerca del estrecho pantalón escocés y la levantó sobre la cabeza antes de que la lanzase descuidadamente al suelo.

Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta antes el espécimen. Él no estaba simplemente definido, los músculos ondeaban y resplandecían como bronce a la luz del fuego. Su mano se extendió y tocó su carne caliente.

Un chisporroteo de apreciación pasó a través de ella. Levantó la mirada hacia Mamuro y le encontró vigilándola.

"Es como si mi cuerpo ya te conociera, " ella murmuró.

"Porque lo hace."

Ella tragó, no segura de que pudiera realmente comprender justamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Antes de que él pudiera decir más, ella se inclinó hacia adelante y puso un beso en la clavícula. La rápida inspiración la hizo a ella sonreír. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, nunca había estado con un hombre antes, pero su cuerpo parecía saber exactamente lo que deseaba.

Mientras ella repartía besos a lo largo del cuello y de los hombros, sus manos vagaron a voluntad por el grueso pecho hacia la estrecha cintura hasta los abultados brazos.

Y ni una vez Mamuro la detuvo.

Ni aun cuando ella trató de alcanzar los cordones del estrecho pantalón escocés. Antes nunca se había sentido así en control, y ella lo amó. Cuando se levantó para quitarse las botas y el estrecho pantalón, ella se reclinó en la cama mirándole cada deliciosa pulgada de él revelado para ella.

Cuando él permaneció de pie tan desnudo como ella, ella inhaló el aliento delante de la longitud y la anchura de él que se abriría camino entre su himen.

"Nunca has tenido un amante," él dijo.

Ella oyó la excitación en la voz mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Él se apoyó abajo hasta que las manos estuvieron de cada lado de ella y la cara a meras pulgadas de la de ella. "Bien," dijo poco antes de reclamarla con un beso que curvo los dedos de los pies de ella y le prometió placeres que sólo apenas había soñado.

El beso la consumió de todo al mismo tiempo que la vida surgía dentro de ella, creciendo y consumiéndola todo hasta lo que ella tenía en mente, interesada por Mamuro y el fuego que él había comenzado en su cuerpo.

Los brazos serpentearon alrededor del cuello mientras ella cedía al beso, distanciándose de cada duda que tuvo de él y de sus historias. Su masculinidad se presionó en el estómago, la gruesa longitud, dura trayendo a la memoria justamente lo que deseaba ardientemente su cuerpo.

Aún, Mamuro no le permitió a ella ese placer. En lugar de eso, trajo su cuerpo de nuevo al pico frenético con apenas los dedos y la boca.  
Esta vez la boca encontró su sexo. Usagi casi se desprendió de la cama cuando la boca estuvo al borde de su sexo. El grito de placer murió en la garganta mientras ondas sobres ondas de dicha rodaba a través de ella. Todo lo que ella podía hacer fue esperar como Mamuro mantenía su maravilloso asalto, su placer crecía con cada respiración y lamido.

Y en el momento en que estuvo a punto de alcanzar la cima… él se detuvo.

"No," ella lloró y trató de alcanzarlo.

"Cálmate, amor," él murmuró cerca de su oreja.

Y luego ella sintió la punta de su masculinidad entrando en ella. Abrió las piernas más ampliamente, ansiosa por sentir la plenitud, llenándola, estirándola...completándola.

Avanzando lentamente cerca de la agonía avanzó dando un empujón en ella. Usagi envolvió con las piernas alrededor de su cintura acuciándolo, pero la ignoró. Cuando alcanzó su himen, él se detuvo y alternó las caderas.

Usagi suspiró y sus manos bajaron rápidamente a los brazos. "Te necesito. Necesito sentirte adentro de mí."

Él respondió moviendo las caderas otra vez, oscilando amablemente dentro de ella. Ella sabía que no estaba con creces envainado, pero las sensaciones que los movimientos causaron fueron demasiado buenas para detenerle.

Usagi se encontró elevándose a la cumbre del apogeo otra vez. Esta vez no iba a dejar a Mamuro detenerse. Le deseaba como nunca había deseado cualquier cosa en su vida.

Se arrancó de ella y frotó la punta de su masculinidad en su hinchado sexo, incitando a su cuerpo ya tembloroso. Adentro y afuera mantuvo la tortura hasta que su cuerpo fácilmente le aceptase a él. En este momento Usagi estaba al borde. Su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación, y para su alivio, la próxima vez Mamuro entró en ella, perforando el himen.

El dolor fue rápido y fugaz. Su condición de despertar rápidamente había empujado a un lado todo con excepción de la sensación de él profundamente dentro de ella.

"Dios mío," Mamuro murmuró con temor.

Usagi silenciosamente estuvo de acuerdo. Sus caderas oscilaron contra las de él, y él rápidamente encontró un ritmo. Solamente unos momentos más tarde, el cuerpo de Usagi estalló con primer clímax mientras ondas sobre ondas de puro placer pulsaban a través de ella.

Mamuro observó con asombro como el cuerpo de Usagi se agarraba con fuerza alrededor de él. Los ojos estaban aturdidos con placer y excitación. Sabiendo que él le había dado eso se permitió ceder a su propio deseo. Bombeó más rápido, más duro, y sintiendo su propio cuerpo viniéndose rápidamente.

No estaba listo a acabar aún con el exquisito placer que le recorría. Incluso cuando el cuerpo de Usagi dejó de apretarse alrededor de él, ella levantó sus caderas y se responsabilizó por el empuje para el empuje mientras se zambullía en ella.

El sudor brillaba en su cuerpo mientras el placer se fortalecía. Cuando supo estaba a punto de ceder al deseo, se detuvo y se inclinó abajo para amamantarse con los maduros pechos. Los suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos, y las caderas comenzaron a moverse en contra de él.

Él tuvo que captar agarre y detenerla de moverse a menos que derramase su semilla antes de lo que estuviera listo. Y él no estaba cerca de acabar con ella todavía.

Mamuro se arrastró fuera de ella lo suficiente como para mover a Usagi hasta que estuvo tendida lateralmente sobre la cama. Él estaba de pie al lado y levantó las piernas hasta que se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y luego lentamente se introdujo en ella otra vez. Cuando él estuvo sentado completamente, la jaló en contra de él hasta que sólo la espalda descansó sobre la cama mientras que comenzaba a empujar profundamente en su interior.

Él sabía que por ser esta su primera vez no encontraría probablemente el placer dos veces, pero él iba a cerciorarse de que disfrutará del acoplamiento. Él apoyó una mano en su estómago y dejó que su pulgar encontrara su sexo sepultándolo profundamente en el pelo de la mujer morena. Él dejó de empujar y lentamente rodeó su clítoris con el pulgar. Profundamente en el interior de ella sintió como su funda se cerraba fuertemente sobre él.

Ella alzó la voz y movió sus caderas, mendigando más.

Mamuro no iba a negarse a ella

Él comenzó a mover el pulgar hacia delante y hacia sobre su hinchado clítoris mientras comenzaba se a moverse hasta que sus gemidos se convirtieron en boqueadas. Él comenzó a empujar más rápido, más duro sabiendo que estaba al borde de su propio orgasmo y todo el rato manoseando su sexo con los dedos.

En el momento en que pensó que culminaría su propio placer sin ella, oyó a Usagi alzar la voz. Él sonrió al saber que la había llevado al clímax otra vez, y antes del suyo.

Cuando su orgasmo lo reclamó, se sepultó profundamente hasta que tocó su matriz. Entonces vertió su semilla en ella, reclamando su cuerpo, corazón y alma.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

Capítulo 3

Usagi se despertó con la más asombrosa sensación de alegría. Abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando fijamente la hermosa cara de Mamuro mientras dormía. Los rayos de sol matutinos derramados a través de las grietas de los postigos, caían a través de la cara y del asombroso cuerpo.

Ella recordó por encima la noche a ver si tenía remordimiento y tuvo el gusto de descubrir allí no había nada. Como ella comenzó a rodar sobre la espalda sintió la dolencia entre las piernas y sonrió. Ella se había descubierto a sí misma, se había permitido hacer cosas que nunca había pensado que haría.

Y se había sentido maravillosa.

Lentamente, para no despertar a Mamuro, se levantó de la cama y divisó su sangre. Su sangre virgen. Ella se apresuró a asearse y encontró una camisola nueva antes de encontrar medias, traje de noche, y zapatos.

Ella edificó el fuego y puso otra caldera de agua para calentar mientras caminaba afuera para alimentar a los pollos y al caballo de Mamuro, Aled.

El pequeño establo estaba necesitado desesperadamente de reparación, algo que ella no podía hacer, ni ella podía emplear a alguien para que lo reparara para ella. La vida pobre que hacía trabajando en la taberna metía comida en su barriga pero no la dejaba con nada en lo que ahorrar.

Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuviese que abandonar el único hogar que ella había conocido y alquilar el cuarto pequeño del ático de la taberna.

No era que a ella no le gustara el Sr. y la Señora Tomoe, pero estaba acostumbrada a ser su propia dueña y no responder a nadie. Todo se alteraría en el momento ella estuviera de acuerdo en alquilar el cuarto.

Pero sin embargo tenía que enfrentarse con la realidad que se estaba cerrando sobre ella como un ariete golpeando la entrada del castillo.

Ella palmeó al gigante caballo negro de Mamuro mientras pasaba al lado de él para conseguir la avena. Después de llenar el cubo, lo colocó en el puesto y comprobó el agua. A pesar del tamaño, era un compañero amistoso, y se quedó un momento para acariciarle.

Eso fue cuando ella divisó la silla de montar de Mamuro.

Era muy inusual no sólo con el color, que era negro, sino en el diseño. Los símbolos eran los de los antiguo Celtas que vagaban por Escocia.

Su mano con vacilación se extendió y tocó los símbolos. El calor se encontró con las puntas de los dedos, y precipitadamente las sacudió con fuerza fuera.

La magia.

Usagi recorrió con la mirada alrededor de ella. La palabra había sido murmurada en su oreja como si alguien hubiera estado parado justo detrás de ella. A pesar de todo solo estaba ella y Aled en el establo. Ella tragó y se movió lejos de la silla de montar para encontrar al caballo mirándola fijamente a los ojos a ella, como si tratara de decirle algo a ella de decirle a ella algo.

La fija mirada que no parpadeaba la desestabilizó, y ella rápidamente corrió del pesebre y fuera del establo. Ella se apoyó contra el exterior del establo y trató de frenar su corazón de la carrera. Su mirada encontró la casa de campo mientras los s pensamientos giraban al misterioso hombre adentro.

"He cometido una terrible equivocación," ella susurró.

* * * *  
Mamuro se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara. Sus manos registraron la cama por Usagi sólo que aparecía vacío. Abrió los ojos para encontrar el fuego encendido y un caldero de agua delante para hervir.

Estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza antes de que él meciese sus piernas sobre la cama. Había tenido la intención de hacer el amor con ella otra vez esta mañana, sino que se percató de que ella podría estar un poco dolorida después de la noche anterior. Mientras trataba de alcanzar las ropas, divisó las marcas en los brazos.

Su mirada se clavó en los símbolos negros que iban desde el codo hasta el hombro - el mismo símbolo que estaba en su silla de montar y en los brazos de sus padres.

El símbolo significaba que estaba ahora atado a Usagi y ella a él.

Él había sabido que sucedería, pero al ver la marca en su cuerpo significaba que casi había completado la búsqueda. No había fallado a su familia o su gente. Cuanto más pronto él volviese cuanto mejor, lo cual significaba necesitaban salir ese día.

Finalmente regresaría a su muy amado reino y a su familia. Se lavó contento y pensó en la sonrisa de su madre y la guasa de su padre que tenía la certeza de que seguiría a su regreso. Mientras se ponía encima los pantalones podía muy bien imaginar a los tres de sus hermanos esperando para burlarse de él acerca de ser el último en regresar a Milenio de plata con su consorte.

Justo cuando acabó de sujetar el chaleco de cuero, una sonrisa se deslizó.

Algo estaba mal. Usagi estaba asustada y ansiosa, como si ella estuviera corriendo de algo.

Mamuro se lanzó hacia la puerta y la jaló abriéndola para ver a Usagi bajar corriendo el camino hasta el pueblo. Mirando alrededor y no divisando una amenaza física se dio cuenta de que Usagi corría de él.

Por un momento él no podía analizar porqué repentinamente correría de él después de la noche que habían compartido, pero no se permitió más que ese momento.  
Él se la vuelta hacia los establos y caminó adentro para soltar la montura. Mamuro sujetó la melena del caballo y se columpió encima de su espalda mientras daba un codazo a Aled en una carrera. No trató de agarrar a Usagi, en lugar de eso dirigió a Aled delante de ella.

"Debo de ir a la taberna," ella dijo, no encontrándose con su mirada.

El corazón de Mamuro se sentía como si hubiera sido rasgado del pecho. ¿En dónde se había desviado del buen camino? Ella había estado de acuerdo en volver con él ayer por la noche. Sus gritos del placer te habían dicho que ella voluntariamente tomaba tu semilla y te diera su virginidad.  
¿Entonces qué había sucedido?  
"¿Por qué corres de mí? ¿Te asusto? "Él preguntó, rezando porque estuviera equivocado.

Lentamente su mirada se elevó a la altura de él. "Sí, lo haces. Fue como si anoche hubiera algún tipo de hechizo sobre mí, y esta mañana vi todo como debería ser."

"Quieres decir que no regresaras conmigo, que no crees en mis palabras."

Ella negó con la cabeza y respaldó un paso.

Mamuro se deslizó de la montura. "Creíste en mí anoche."

"No era yo misma anoche."

"Entonces, lamentas la pasión entre nosotros""

Ella vaciló. "No. Nunca esperaba experimentar algo similar en mi vida."

La marca en el brazo de Mamuro comenzó a palpitar señalando que lo qué Usagi decía era la verdad. Ella puede ser que haya gozado de la pasión, pero no dejaría su hogar.  
"¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda decirte para convencerte de que mis palabras son la verdad?" él preguntó.  
"No."  
Él se sintió como si alguien acabara de clavarle una daga en el corazón y hubiera retorcido la hoja. "No huyas de mí. Es tu hogar. Me iré," él dijo y se puso en marcha hacia la casa.  
No hubo necesidad de ver si Aled le seguía, pues siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo era difícil para Mamuro no mirar a Usagi. Él rezaba porque ella regresará a la casa de campo así él podría tener una última oportunidad para convencerla.

La mente de Mamuro corría a velocidad con las posibles alternativas para él y para Usagi, pero si ella rechazará volver a Milenio de plata entonces no quedaría nada. Entró en el establo que estaba todo pero que cayéndose abajo y agarró la silla de montar. La mano limó los símbolos intrincados que se habían cincelado en el cuero. A él y a sus tres hermanos les habían sido dadas una silla a cada uno en sus decimosextos verano. La silla de montar les recordaba a ellos acerca de la maldición y justamente lo que estaba en peligro.

Trajo la silla de montar para Aled y comenzó a sujetarla. Fuera de la esquina de su ojo, él divisó a Usagi recostada en contra del establo vigilándole.

"Si mis palabras y la pasión entre nosotros no te convencieron de que lo qué hablo es la verdad, pido tu perdón."  
"¿Por qué?"  
Sus manos se calmaron. Él no quiso decirle a ella, pero pareció justo después de compartir la noche y que ahora los símbolos los marcaban a ellos. Él se dio vuelta para mirarla.  
" No te dije complemente todo la víspera pasada porque abrigué la esperanza de que lo pretendías cuando dijiste que regresarías conmigo. Ahora, no tengo elección puesto que hemos compartido nuestros cuerpos. No sólo mi reino dejara de existir si no vuelves conmigo, sino que nunca encontrarás la felicidad en los brazos de otro hombre."

Los ojos se agrandado con sus palabras. "¿Estás tan chiflado que recurrirás a tales palabras odiosas justo porque cambié de idea?"

"Deseo que fuera tan simple como eso. Mírate tu brazo izquierdo, Usagi."

Ella levantó un gran suspiro y llevó los brazos sobre el pecho. "No."

Mamuro cabeceó con la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse el chaleco de cuero y la túnica. "Mira," dijo mientras señalaba hacia el símbolo en su brazo izquierdo. "Tendrás uno también."

"Debe de haber estado allí anoche," ella dijo mientras los brazos se caían y la confusión arruinaba su cara abrumada.

Mamuro odió la duda y el miedo en los bellos ojos azules. "Tocaste mi cuerpo. Dímelo. Sin embargo, si realmente quieres saberlo, comprueba tu brazo."

Durante varios segundos él e Usagi se miraron fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro. Silenciosamente, él rezó para que ella mirara y luego creyera.

Usagi podía estar parada no más. El símbolo en el brazo de Mamuro hacía juego con el que está en la silla de montar, los remolinos y las entrelazadas una copia exacta. No quería mirarse el brazo justo por miedo a lo que encontraría. ¿Y qué haría si había un símbolo que hacía juego con el de Mamuro? ¿Estaría entonces de acuerdo en ir con él?

Si sus palabras fueran ciertas y nunca encontraría la felicidad en los brazos de otro hombre, entonces significaría que pasaría el resto de su vida sola.

Todo por miedo.

Antes de que cambiase de idea, entró precipitadamente en la casa de campo, dando un tirón bruscamente a la sobre-túnica mientras andaba. Con un fiero tirón, echó abajo el camisón para comprobar el brazo. Se quedó sin aliento y cayó encima de la cama cuando vio la marca negra que subía en carrera desde el codo hasta el hombro.

¿Ahora me crees?" Mamuro preguntó desde el portal.

Lentamente subió la mirada hacia él. "¿Cómo?"

Mamuro cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama. "Es nuestra marca, una marca que deja a todo el mundo saber que nuestros consortes verdaderamente han sido encontrados. Por más que trates de negar eso, Usagi, tu alma sabe la verdad."

Nunca tanta duda la llenó, ni aun cuando sus abuelos murieron y la dejaron sola. No podía negar la marca de su brazo. Era como si su alma la hubiera marcado. Y en cierto modo, eso es exactamente lo que había hecho. No estaba preparada para a creer o no en Mamuro, pero aparentemente su alma lo hacía.

Si esto le hubiera ocurrido a cualquier otro, entonces habría descartado la marca, dando cualquier número de explicaciones en lo que se refiere a cómo a pudo haber aparecido. Pero éste era su propio cuerpo. Ella conocía su cuerpo, y la marca, una serie de nudos intrincados y las espirales que corrían a velocidad desde el brazo hasta el hombro nunca habían estado allí antes de que ella se hubiera dado a Mamuro.

Magia o no, ella estaba con toda seguridad marcada. ¿La pregunta era, deseaba poner a prueba la posibilidad de que pasaría el resto de su vida sola? Aunque se podría haber dicho a sí misma que esperaba estar sola, después de una noche con Mamuro, sabía que nunca se decidiría por una solitaria vida ahora.

Él se sentó pacientemente esperando la respuesta. Ella sabía lo que quería, pero su aprensión la detuvo con facilidad por consentir ir con él.

Ella abrió la boca para decirle justo eso cuándo su cabeza se sacudió con fuerza hacia arriba y su cuerpo se atiesó.

"¿Qué es eso?" Ella preguntó, pero él detuvo una mano para hacer un alto a sus palabras.

Tres segundos más tarde, hubo un golpe ligero en su puerta. "El Sr. Tomoe," exclamó y rápidamente se subió el camisón y se puso rápidamente su traje de noche. "Debía de estar en la taberna ya."

"Arréglate," Mamuro dijo y se levantó para ir la puerta.

Mientras Usagi se apresuraba por ponerse presentable, oyó la voz profunda de Mamuro mientras abría la puerta.

"¿Le puedo ayudar?"

"Ah... ando buscando a Usagi," el Sr. Tomoe dijo, la incertidumbre sonaba en su ruidoso tono.

"Ella estará con nosotros justo en un momento," Mamuro dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él y Mr. Tomoe al que se unió afuera.

Usagi sonrió mientras recorría con las manos el agreste pelo y se apurada por hacer una trenza para mantenerlo alejado de la cara. La curiosidad la venció, y a fue hacia la ventana y miró con fijeza a los hombres a través de la grieta de los postigos.

"¿Está bien ella? "El Sr. Tomoe preguntó.

"Lo está."

Los s ojos del Sr. Tomoe se entrecerraron. "¿Usted no la ha dañado, no es así? Yo podría estar envejeciendo, pero todavía puedo tumbar a un hombre si fuera necesario."

Para dar crédito a Mamuro, no se rio en la cara de Sr. Tomoe. En lugar de eso sonrió. "No he dañado de ningún modo a Usagi, y tan pronto como salga, usted lo verá por sí mismo."

Y luego Mamuro la miraba justo a ella.

Usagi avanzó dando tumbos fuera de la ventana y parpadeó. ¿Cómo podía saber él realmente lo que estaba haciendo? La molestó más que la mentira que sabía que tendría que decir a Sr. Tomoe.

Caminó hacia la puerta y encontró su mano agitarse mientras alcanzaba la manija. La cabeza de Sr. Tomoe se dio la vuelta hacia ella tan pronto como saliera de su cabaña. Ella le dio una sonrisa y fue aligerada cuando él se la devolvió.  
"Usagi, muchacha, estábamos preocupados por ti," él dijo mientras se aproximaba a ella.

"Lo siento, Sr. Tomoe. Estaba justamente a punto de avisarlos a usted y a la Sra. Tomoe."

Lo pocos pelos celestes que tenía en la cabeza bailaron con la brisa. Aunque la cara estaba arrugada, los ojos todavía mantenían una chispa inteligente en ellos lo que decía que él podría ver más allá de sus mentiras.

"Justamente me decía que estabas bien," él dijo suavemente. "Eres como una hija para nosotros, muchacha, y nos preocupamos por ti."

Usagi miró sobre el hombro de Sr. Tomoe hacia Mamuro que estaba parado acariciando a Aled. Ella sabía que oía cada palabra. No tenía miedo de Mamuro, y si se lo pidiera, ella sabía que él se iría.

Devolvió la mirada al Sr. Tomoe. "Perdóneme. ¿Podrán usted y la Sra. Tomoe controlar hoy la taberna? Necesito algo de tiempo para... pensar."

Él hizo gestos con las manos alejando sus palabras. "Por supuesto. Tenemos al pequeño Timmy. Le pondremos a trabajar, " dijo el Sr. Tomoe con una sonrisa fácil.

Usagi se rio mientras pensaba en Timmy, el hijo del panadero, quien andaba siempre buscando que algo que hacer que lo mantuviera alejado de los calientes hornos. "Gracias."

Durante un largo momento el Sr. Tomoe clavó los ojos en ella. "Estas feliz," él dijo suavemente y dando media vuelta para marcharse.

Usagi le miró marcharse. El comentario de despedida hizo eco ruidosamente en su cabeza. Feliz. ¿Qué la haría feliz? ¿Lo haría permaneciendo aquí trabajando y viviendo en la taberna con la esperanza de encontrar un marido muy delgado? Ella no hacía caso al trabajo arduo, era parte de la vida, pero la soledad es lo que la carcomía, y el Sr. y la Sra. Tomoe estaban envejeciendo. No pasaría mucho antes de que también la dejasen. ¿Entonces dónde estaría ella?

La felicidad. Era algo que siempre había tenido mientras sus abuelos habían estado allí. Encima hasta ese momento aún no había pensado en lo que la haría feliz, y era una pregunta dura de contestar.

Mamuro la haría feliz.

¿Lo haría Mamuro?

Ella sabía sin duda que estando en sus brazos y en la pasión que era así de esa manera tan fuerte entre ellos la sacudió. Con todo, eso era bastante para que dejase de lado la cautela y se fuera con él - un desconocido, porque hasta con todas sus palabras y con la noche compartida, era todavía un desconocido.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

Capítulo 4

Mamuro vigiló a Usagi estrechamente. No había que negar que el Sr. Tomoe le importara enormemente ella y que ella le devolviera la emoción. Era una decisión difícil que debía tomar, una que tendría que estar tomada muy pronto. A le repugnaba presionarla, pero quería regresar al Milenio de plata tan pronto como fuera posible.

"¿Usagi?"

Su mirada encajada en él. "Todo está bien. Te dije que necesitaba algún tiempo para pensar."

Él sabía que no había querido mentir al viejo, así es que ella había manejado la tarea hacia donde ella no tuviera necesidad. "¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?"

Mamuro se alejó de Aled y caminó hacia Usagi y la cabaña. Con toda honradez, podría permanecer con ella durante algunos meses antes de que tuviese que volver de nuevo para Milenio de plata.

"Te daré dos días."

"¿Dos días?" ella repitió. "¿Cómo puedes esperar que tome una decisión tan monumental en un tiempo tan corto?"

Él se encogió de hombros mientras la desesperación comenzase a poblarse alrededor de él como cadenas de hierro. "Sabes la respuesta ahora, justamente rehúsas decirla. Si no has caído en la cuenta de eso ahora, entonces no lo harás en dos días, dos semanas, dos meses, o dos años."

"Lo que pides es imposible," ella dijo y dio la vuelta alrededor y regreso a la casa de campo.

Mamuro le dio todo un segundo antes de que la siguiese. Había visto el fuego en los ojos de ella, la cólera que chispeaba profundamente dentro de ella, pero si deseaba cólera, él podría darle cólera más allá de la injusticia de su reino y de su familia.  
Él se lanzó a abrir la puerta y la encontró frente a la chimenea, los brazos envueltos en la cintura mientras ella se quedó con la mirada fija en las llamas. Con un tirón de la muñeca, él cerró de un golpe la puerta y la asechó a ella. Si su mente no escuchará sus palabras, entonces tal vez su cuerpo quizás.

Las manos le picaban por sentir la piel satinada y su cuerpo ardía por ser sepultado en ella. Con la masculinidad ya dura y doliente, no apartó el deseo que imploraba ser lanzado.

Con un gruñido, agarró los hombros de Usagi y le dio la vuelta para hacerle frente mientras la movía hacia atrás en contra de una pared. Los grandes ojos se clavaron en él, vigilándole para ver qué es lo que hacía él.

"Si no estás dispuesta a escuchar a tu corazón, entonces escucha a tu cuerpo," él dijo poco antes de que devastase su boca. Cuando ella se lo devolvió con intensidad casi lo colocó ardiente.

Mientras más tenía de ella, más quería. ¿Tenía miedo de que nunca sería bastante, y con ese miedo cultivó otro - qué ocurría si él tenía que regresar a Milenio de plata solo?

Apartó a un lado esos pensamientos morbosos mientras metía la lengua profunda a la fuerza en la boca de Usagi. Él esperó a que se resistiera, pero ella arrancó los brazos de un tirón de su agarre y los enrolló alrededor del cuello mientras ella suspiraba en su boca.

Mamuro perdió todo pensamiento mientras sus manos se movían rápida y eficazmente le quitaba las ropas hasta que estuvo desnuda ante él. Y apenas rápidamente, él vertió las suyas propia y rescató la boca dulce para otro beso que intoxicaba.

Tomó las manos de ella en la suyas y estiró los brazos al costado mientras él moldeaba su cuerpo al de ella. Los pechos llenos presionaban en su pecho mientras él continuaba besándola, tomándoles lo labios repetidas veces con besos que eran rápidos y ligeros, largos y sensuales, y profundo y exigente.

Y ella respondió a cada uno de un modo que tuvo a Mamuro deseándola ardientemente, necesitándola tan desesperadamente que por un momento no podía respirar.

El hambre por ella estaba rápidamente fuera de toda ponderación. Hasta tal punto que si ella rechazara volver con él, entonces sabía que la encontraría después con tal certeza pues era imposible dejarla. Él era de ella justamente tanto como ella era de él.  
Los consortes no se abandonan

Mamuro se apartó de ella. Los labios de ella estaban hinchados, sus parpados pesados y sus ojos se llenaron de tal anhelo tan adentro que en ese momento, si hubiera ella pedido, que declarara bajo juramento quedarse con ella para siempre, él lo abandonaba todo.

"Mamuro," ella murmuró y se inclinó hacia abajo para llover besos en el cuello y en el pecho.

Él cerró los ojos y dejó la cabeza caída hacia atrás. Ella era una tentadora, una sirena que lo atraída con engaño con la cara tentadora y el cuerpo atrayente.

"Te necesito," ella dijo y frotó las caderas en contra de él.

Mamuro siseó con el contacto del cuerpo suave en contra de su masculinidad. Fue suficiente para casi hacerle derramar su semilla.

Ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos. "Tómame ahora."

Fue una petición que él no podía rehusar.

Él la recogió y la llevó a la cama. Tan pronto como ella estuvo en ella, él le dio la vuelta sobre el estómago y comenzó a besarla bajando por la espalda hacia las nalgas redondas. Las manos siguieron a la boca, tocando cada parte de ella.

Con un movimiento más pequeño, él la arrastro a ella sobre las rodillas. Se recostó sobre ella, presionando su dolorida erección en ella mientras las manos encontraban los pechos.

Conforme él daba un tirón a los pezones, Usagi comenzó a mover las caderas en contra de él.

Él intercambió sus caderas y se introdujo en el ardiente, húmedo sexo. Él no pudo detener el gemido de satisfacción en el momento en que la llenó. Con las manos en cada lado de las caderas la mantuvo aquietada, él lentamente se movió dentro y fuera de ella.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, y los pequeños gritos de placer se derramaban de su boca cada vez que él la llenaba. Y cada vez que él la llenaba, él estaba más cercar y más cerca del borde de su propio clímax.

Él la rodeó con las manos y encontró su sexo y el hinchado promontorio. Con el toque más leve, él ejecutó el pulgar a través de él y fue recompensado con un pequeño temblor que sacudió su cuerpo. Él repitió el movimiento y la sintió a ella apretarse alrededor de él.

Ella estaba cerca, pero no lo suficiente cerca. Él se enderezó y mientras él continuó moviéndose dentro de ella, su mano encontró la espalda y recorrió el largo de su columna vertebral hasta que él alcanzó las nalgas. Luego, el dedo se movió hacia abajo entre las mejillas redondeadas.

Usagi estaba bajo una neblina de placer tan profundo que ella apenas podría recordar su nombre. Cada vez que las manos de Mamuro o la boca la tocaban, ella se derretía. Él era un experto en hacer el amor y sabía justamente donde tocarla para enviarla vertiginosamente hacia el éxtasis.

Aun ahora mientras él bombeaba dentro y fuera de ella, ella ansiaba más de él. Ella estaba aturdida por donde las manos vagaban. Hasta que su dedo pasó rozando entre las mejillas del trasero. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar donde estaba la mano antes de que estuviera de regreso otra vez, esta vez un dedo presionaba ligeramente contra el brote apretado de su ano.  
Ella no tuvo tiempo para pedirle que parara y no sabía si ella lo deseaba, desde que los empujes vinieron más rápido, a más duro. Y con eso, su dedo se introdujo en ella.  
Un grito se desgarró en su garganta con el placer que se resquebrajó a través de ella. Con apenas el meneo más leve de su dedo, un orgasmo tan intenso, tan increíble la consumió a ella.

Como los últimos pequeños temblores de su clímax marchitándose, oyó a Mamuro rugir, y las manos de él agarraron sus caderas mientras él se sepultaba en ella, dando su semilla para su vientre. Él sufrió un colapso encima de ella y durante largos momentos ellos se situaron en silencio por el desenlace de su forma de amar.

Usagi todavía lo podía sentir adentro suyo. Cada vez que se unían era más apacible, más intenso. Ella nunca había pensado en sí misma como pecaminosa, pero cuando ella estaba junto a Mamuro todo lo que ella podía pensar era en sus cuerpos acoplándose otra vez.

Cuando él salió de ella, ella cambió de dirección y le miró. "Eso fue… increíble."

Una sonrisa satisfecha tiró de sus labios. "¿Te ha gustado eso que hice?"

"Muchísimo," ella lo admitió y lo tiró hacia abajo al lado de ella. "¿Hay más?"

Él acarició con la nariz su cuello. "Muchísimo más lo que me llevaría toda una vida mostrarte."

Ella no respondió a las palabras, pero permanecieron con ella, al igual que ella se adormeció en sus brazos.

Toda una vida.

¿No era eso lo qué ella quería?

Mamuro sostuvo a Usagi firmemente junto él mientras su respiración se emparejase en el sueño. Era solamente la segunda vez que habían hecho amor, con todo fue más intenso que la primera vez. Y todavía él ardía de deseo por ella. La deseaba otra vez, ahora, pero no podía despertarla tan pronto después de su racha de hacer el amor.

Él había pensado que hacer el amor con ella otra vez le mostraría a ella que no podría vivir sin él, pero todo lo que había hecho fue mostrarle que no podía vivir sin ella. Él iba a tener que enfrentarse con la verdad, que si ella se decidía en no regresar con él al Milenio de plata, él tendría que elegir si se quedaba con ella o regresaba para una muerte certera.

¿Su familia y reino o su consorte?

La marca en el brazo, que incluso ahora resplandecía con un azul brillante, dictaba que su vida estaba ahora en las manos de su consorte. Él no podía ignorar eso. Estaba obligado a su consorte mediante todo el tiempo de vida. Abandonarla ahora tendría consecuencias horrendas, pero también lo haría abandonar a su familia y a Milenio de plata.

Sus pensamientos le llevaron a su familia. Él se perdió en su familia, en sus hermanos y en todas las pelas, en su madre y el efecto calmante sobre la familia, y en su padre y la forma increíble de saber justamente lo qué hacer.

Cómo deseaba él poder hablar con ellos ahora, para compartir sus problemas y oír sus consejos. Pero él sabía que eso era imposible. Su padre le había advertido de que él podría tener que tomar una difícil decisión. Mamuro había sido lo suficientemente tonto para nunca considerar esa posibilidad.

¿Eso era una lección bien aprendida, pero había venido demasiado tarde?


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

Capítulo 5

Ya era hora.

Usagi ya no podía esperar para dar una contestación a Mamuro. Él se merecía por lo menos eso de ella. Pero aun ahora mientras ella caminaba hacia él mientras él limpiaba con cepillo a Aled, ella todavía no sabía cuál sería su decisión.

Ella había esperado después de un día completo de familiarizarse mejor con Mamuro, ella podría tomar una decisión, cuando todo lo que él había hecho era confundirla aún más.

No había ninguna duda de que ella no había podido conseguir bastante del cuerpo de él y del placer que él le daba, pero ¿era suficiente eso para dejar su vida y viajar con él hacia un reino ficticio hecho con la misma magia que le puso la marca en el brazo?

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás un momento y miró como Mamuro cepillaba la montura, ella podía decir el tiempo que él había gastado con ella había tomado un peaje en él. ¿Él no tenía un sitio con ella, pero podía ella dejarle ir?

Ella sabía el momento en que él se percató de que ella estaba allí. Los ojos se encontraron sobre la espalda de Aled. Mamuro colocó sobre el suelo el cepillo y caminó alrededor del caballo hacia ella.

"Te ofrecí una decisión," ella dijo, con la lengua densa en su boca. Cómo deseaba volver a la noche anterior y a su exquisita forma de amar.

"Lo hiciste."

Ella no le podía mirarlo de frente y ver la duda reflejada en las profundidades oscuras. Eso fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que necesitaba parase para preguntarse lo que podía hacer y lo que no podía hacer.

¿Podía permitir que Mamuro y su reino murieran? ¿Podía permitir ella que saliera de su vida con el conocimiento de que ella nunca le vería otra vez? ¿Podía vivir ella sin él?

La respuesta era un rotundo no para todas las preguntas.

Ella quería bailar por todos lados y cantar su respuesta a todo mundo. ¿En lugar de eso, ella subió la mirada y le dio a Mamuro una sonrisa mientras ella decía, "¿Me llevarás contigo?"

"¿Lo quieres de verdad?" Mamuro preguntó, la voz jadeante, como si él esperara que ella volviera a cambiar en su mente.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y se encontró envuelta en los brazos mientras él la hizo dar vueltas alrededor y alrededor. Él se detuvo y enterró la cabeza en su cuello.

"Gracias," él murmuró.

Ella levanto la sonrisa hacia el cielo con sus palabras, y ella habría podido jurar que la marca en su brazo echo chispas.

* * * *  
Mamuro, con la ayuda del Sr. Tomoe , había conseguido otro caballo para Usagi, uno que era firme y estable. Mamuro tenía deseó de irse inmediatamente, temiendo que Usagi cambiara en su mente una vez más, con todo cada vez que él le preguntaba ella se reía y lo besaba.  
Y aun ahora, un día más tarde mientras él acababa de atar el bolso con todas las pertenencias de ella, él tenía que detenerse para no arrastrarla lejos de Sr. y de la Sra. Tomoe . Eran la única familia que ella conocía, y necesitaba despedirse de ellos.  
"Voy a perderte, querida," señora Tomoe dijo mientras abrazaba a Usagi otra vez.  
Mamuro vio la humedad en los ojos de Usagi mientras que ella besaba la airosa mejilla de la Sra. Tomoe antes de darse la vuelta hacia el Sr. Tomoe .  
"Eras la hija que nunca tuvimos, muchacha. Odio verte marchar pero sé que es algo que necesitas hacer," Sr. Tomoe dijo. "Siempre estaremos aquí por si nos necesitas. Cuídate."  
"Lo haré," ella dijo.  
Mamuro estaba sorprendido por encontrarse que el Sr. Tomoe se volvía hacia él. "Mejor será que no oiga que la maltratas," él amenazó.  
"Nunca. Lo prometo por mi alma," Mamuro contesto solemnemente.  
Sr. Tomoe pareció estar satisfecho pues él cambió de dirección y tiró de su esposa que lloraba en sus brazos. Mamuro ayudó a Usagi a subir al caballo antes de que él montara en Aled.  
Por fin, él finalmente regresaría a casa.  
"¿Lista?" él dio vuelta a su cabeza y preguntó a Usagi.  
"Lista."  
Con un último movimiento hacia los Tomoe , Mamuro dio un rodillazo al caballo para reanudar la marcha.

* * * *  
Las semanas de viaje habían sido decididamente duras para Usagi, aunque ella se creía en la obligación de nunca quejarse. Mamuro se había cerciorado de viajar lento, pero era obvio que estaba más que impaciente por llegar a su hogar. Ella estaba muy ansiosa por encontrarse con su familia.  
Ella había escuchados varios cuentos sobre su niñez y sobre su familia. Sus padres eran buena gente que había hecho un trabajo asombroso por criar a un buen hombre.  
Después de que otro día duro del viaje por las montañas, ella se reclinó en los brazos de Mamuro mientras que miraban el fuego en el comodidad de una cueva. La mirada fue atraída por el brazo desnudo y el símbolo intrincado. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más se percataba ella de lo que ellos siempre habían significado uno para el otro.  
No era algo que ella pudiera explicar a cualquier persona, era una sensación profunda dentro muy adentro, y estaba todo conectado de alguna manera con los símbolos.  
Ella se movió el brazo izquierdo cerca del de él y miró las marcas. La luz del fuego jugó a través de los brazos, pero ella solo veía los símbolos.  
"¿Te molestan?" La voz profunda de Mamuro peguntó cerca del oído.  
Ella sonrió aunque él no pudiera verle la cara. "Ya no más. Al principio me parecían extraños, pero ahora… ahora es como si hubieran estado siempre allí."  
"Estaban. Justamente necesitaban ser despertados y ser traídos a la vida."

Usagi inclinó la cabeza de nuevo hacia la mirada de sus ojos negros. "Como a mí."  
Su sonrisa era devastadora pues él la abrazó a su pecho. "Apenas como a ti, mi amor."  
"Tengo que admitir, que estoy más que asustada cuando alcanzamos Milenio de plata ."  
"¿Por qué es eso?" él pidió mientras alisaba hacia atrás su pelo y la besaba en el cuello.  
"Tú eres de la realeza, Mamuro," ella dijo mientras se incorporaba y se daba la vuelta para hacerle frente. "Soy una plebeya."  
"No hay nada de común en ti." Sus ojos se estrecharon y él peguntó, "¿Estás asustada por si mi familia no te aceptan?"  
Usagi no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Los ojos de ella se cayeron al suelo. "Ese pensamiento ha cruzado por mi mente."  
Ella sintió los dedos debajo de su barbilla y permitió que él levantara su cara hasta que lo miró a los ojos.  
"No," él dijo suavemente. "Nosotros no nos aferramos a las convicciones que han plagado al resto de Escocia. La realeza o el plebeyo, es lo mismo en mi reino. Nadie te mirará con desprecio. Eres mi compañera, destinada a ser princesa de Milenio de plata ."  
El "destino o no, la gente todavía ve a los forasteros como amenazas, y sin importar lo que dices, la gente me mirará de manera diferente porque no soy de la realeza."  
Él se rio entre dientes y recorrió con un pulgar su mejilla. "Ah, Usagi. Ningunas de mis palabras aliviaran tus miedos, pero te diré que mi reino ha tenido que aceptar a forasteros cada generación. Es parte de nuestra vida. Cree en mí cuando te digo que la gente de Milenio de plata se emocionarán al verte porque significa que están mucho más cerca de ver que sus vidas continúan."  
Mientras las palabras se infiltraron, ella se dio cuenta apenas de qué manera había sido absurda. Ella se dio la vuelta y volvió a su lugar contra su pecho y enroscó los dedos con los de él. "Gracias."  
"Todo estará bien," él dijo mientras que la acariciaba con la nariz el oído.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras él encontró detrás de su oreja un punto particularmente sensible. Su cuerpo entero se derritió en contra de él.

Las manos se movieron para sostener los pechos y pronto los dedos se enroscaron en los duros y doloridos pezones. Mientras que las manos acariciaban y amasaban los pechos, su boca dejó una huella de fuego que llameo directo a su corazón. Ella se quemó para él como ella hizo cada noche y al igual que con cada vez que sus cuerpos se unían, la necesidad de él creció.

Usagi se salió de su abrazo y se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente mientras se montaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Su mano encontró la erección, gruesa y dura, mientras le guiaba dentro de ella.

"Por todos los cielos," Mamuro gimió y le sujetó las caderas. "Quiero saborearte."

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar las palabras que él dijo antes de que ella estuviese boca arriba, y él se arrodillara entre sus piernas, chupándole el estómago. Su lengua picante se arrastrada de cadera en cadera, deteniéndose para sumergirse ágilmente en su ombligo antes de pellizcar el interior del muslo. Los pulmones de Usagi se agarraron cuando ella sintió la respiración caliente de él en su sexo.

¿Podría ser? ¿Él realmente tenía la intención de besársela… allí?

Poco tiempo después de que ella se interrogaba sobre la pregunta, su lengua le lamió su sexo, lento y suavemente.

Ella suspiró y empuño con las manos las mantas mientras él se colocaba entre sus piernas y dividía los labios de su mujer. Ella abrió los ojos para verle mirándola fijamente.

"¿Mamuro?"

"No tienes ni idea de lo hermosa que eres," él dijo antes de que su lengua serpentease hacia fuera y ágilmente cepillara moviéndose hacia atrás y haciendo espuma sobre su clítoris.

Usagi se mordió los labios mientras el caliente y fundido deseo lamió con llamas malvadas alrededor de ella. Instintivamente, ella abrió las piernas más ampliamente, dándole a Mamuro más acceso a su sexo. Casi inmediatamente, su lengua la exploro más profundamente, saboreándola como nadie alguna vez lo haría. Su pasión crecía tan rápidamente que ella sabía que no podría detener su clímax, y ella no estaba lista para que eso terminase todavía.

No hasta que lo saborease a él.

Con gran esfuerzo, ella logró incorporarse. Al mirarla con fijeza Mamuro, ella meramente sonrió y lo rodó sobre la espalda.

"Mi turno," ella dijo y amó la forma del apretado estomago cuando ella vio el deseo en los ojos de él.

Ella agarró su masculinidad amablemente, amando la sensación de su calor y suavidad. Una gota de líquido se formó en la punta, e Usagi se inclinó hacia abajo y lo lamió. La respiración de Mamuro siseó entre los labios, pero eso sólo la apremió más. El sabor de él era delicioso, y ella quería más.

Mucho más.

Creciendo más osadamente por momento, Usagi se la metió en la boca mientras ella movía la mano arriba y abajo de su eje. Con la mano libre, la llevó hacia abajo y ahuecó sus testículos. Ella justamente comenzaba a tomarlo más profundamente cuando las manos de Mamuro la agarraron por la cintura.

Usagi levantó el cuello para decirle a él que se detuviera cuando él le dijo, "espera."

Ella confiaba en él completamente y amaba cualquier cosa nueva que él le mostraba, así es que ansiosamente esperó mientras él la situaba encima de él con las piernas que montaban a horcajadas su cabeza y la cara a pocas pulgadas de su masculinidad.

Ella no necesitó que le dijeran qué hacer. Las manos encontraron sus testículos y su erección con los labios lamiéndolo desde el fondo hasta la punta. Ella acababa de tomarlo en la boca otra vez cuando sintió su lengua moviéndose a través de su clítoris. Por un momento ella no podía moverse mientras el placer se vertía a través de ella. Poder recibir tal placer mientras ella lo daba fue una experiencia maravillosa, una que ella se propuso cerciorarse de que ellos repitieran a menudo.

Mamuro refrenó un gemido mientras Usagi lo tomaba con su picante y mojada boca. Sus dulces manos sabían justamente tocar y como de duro o suave de tal manera ahuecaba los testículos y moviendo su mano arriba y abajo de su empuñadura. Quiso la liberación en ese mismísimo momento pero podía decir que ella se estaba oponiendo a su clímax. Él resistiría mientras ella lo hiciera, por más que eso casi le matará por llevarlo a cabo.

La lengua se lanzó a través de su sexo y encontró su clítoris otra vez. Él amaba su sabor y cómo temblaba su cuerpo cada vez que la lengua la lamía a ella. Ella estaba mojada con sus jugos, lo cual sólo estimulaba su deseo a nuevas alturas.

Ella le había mostrado alturas de placer que él nunca había conocido, y quiso tomarla una y otra vez. Las manos, que agarraban sus caderas, se movieron hacia atrás y sobre su redondeado trasero. A él le gustaba tocar sus nalgas, y amaba el tesoro que él había encontrado entre ellas, eso la volvía salvaje.

Él dejó que un dedo se precipitara por su columna vertebral descendiendo entre sus nalgas hasta que él encontró su ano. Él justamente pasó rozando su brote pero sintió el agarre fuerte de su cuerpo otro tanto. Con una sonrisa, él sumergió un dedo en su vagina y sintió su respiración caliente expeler de su boca mientras ella gemía, profunda y largamente.

"¿Quieres algo?"

Ella gimió otra vez y movió las caderas en contra de su pecho. "Sabes lo que quiero."

"Todavía no."

Mamuro retiro el dedo de su vagina y se movió hacia su ano donde otra vez lo pasó rozando. Esta vez, Usagi lloriqueó y bombeó con la mano más rápidamente su erección.

Él cerró los ojos y encontró su clítoris otra vez mientras que con un dedo se sumergía en su apretado brote. Durante una largo tiempo, él no movió el dedo. No hasta que el cuerpo de Usagi se relajó hizo que él lo moviera, y cuándo lo hizo ella se quedó sin aliento y levantó la cabeza de su erección.

"No estoy lista," ella gimió.

Pero Mamuro conocía al dedillo su cuerpo lo suficiente como para saber que él podría empujar un poco más antes de que ella alcanzara su clímax. Cuando él no aflojó su asalto, ella lo tomó en la boca y comenzó a besarlo y chuparlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Mamuro los llevó tan lejos como él pudo antes de que él la soltase y le diera la vuelta sobre su espalda. Los ojos estaban relucientes mientras ella se quedaba con la mirada fija en él, y él sintió un torrente de orgullo por saber que ella era suya.

Él le tendió la mano y tiro de ella sobre sus pies entonces le dio la vuelta a ella de cara a la pared de la caverna.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella preguntó sobre el hombro.

"Shhh," él dijo mientras él besaba su hombro. "Confía en mí."

Ella gimió e inclino la parte posterior de la cabeza contra su hombro. "Ya lo hago. No estoy muy segura de que mis piernas me pueden mantener."

Mamuro se rio ahogadamente mientras agarraba su masculinidad y encontraba su sexo. Él frotó la erección en contra de su sensitivo sexo y se deleitó con cada grito y gemido que se desgarró de su garganta. Cuando él no pudo tomarla no más, se sepultó profundamente dentro de ella.

Usagi agarró la piedra fría de la caverna mientras Mamuro comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella. Ella lo quería duro y rápido para alcanzar su clímax, pero ella sabía que Mamuro le mostraría el placer como solo ella hubiera soñado. Entonces, con cada retiro y cada empuje, ella se movió en contra de él, creando más fricción mientras el tiempo aumentaba.

Ella estaba aturdida por la espera, su cuerpo necesitaba dejarse caer pero no listo aún para dejarse ir con todo pues Mamuro se zambullía profundamente dentro de ella. Sus cuerpos estaban resbaladizos con el sudor, y ella podía sentir como el clímax se iba formando mientras él bombeaba duro y rápido. Ella sintió la mano moverse alrededor de ella para encontrar su sexo resbaloso, y palpitante.

Su pulgar se movió sobre él una vez, dos veces…tres veces, y su mundo se astilló alrededor de ella mientras su orgasmo la reclamaba, conforme las ondas sobre las ondas de placer rodabas a través de su cuerpo. Y con cada uno continuo el empuje de la masculinidad de Mamuro, prolongando su clímax hasta que ella apenas pudo mantenerse de pie.

Débilmente ella oyó un rugido detrás de ella y se percató de que Mamuro también había encontrado su culminación mientras la punta de su erección tocó su vientre.


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

Capítulos 6

Mamuro no podía creer que estuviera casi en casa. Él no había querido decirle a Usagi anoche que llegarían hoy. Él sabía que estaba nerviosa, pero quería que ella obtuviera una buena noche de sueño y absteniéndola de su llegada le había otorgado a ella eso.

Él acomodo a los caballos y se dio la vuelta para encontrarla trenzando su pelo. Él amaba su gloriosa melena de pelo rubio. Era grueso y sedoso, y lo amaba encortinando alrededor de él cuando hacían el amor.

Mientras él apretaba la silla de montar de la yegua de Usagi, pensaba en el tiempo junto. Habían utilizado el tiempo para aprender más uno del otro, y conforme pasaban los días, él se preguntaba cómo había vivido alguna vez sin ella. Ella tenía un sentido del humor malvado que lo mantenía riéndose y percibiendo el mundo con una luz enteramente diferente.

Su familia y reino serían mucho más ricos con ella.

Él suspiró y miró el paso que ellos tomarían eso lo llevaría a Milenio de plata . Hogar. Cómo lo había echado de menos, pero más especialmente a su familia.

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios mientras él imaginaba el regreso a casa con sus hermanos. Eran un fuerte y alborotador grupo, pero eran leales. ¿Qué más podría un hermano pedir?

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Usagi preguntó mientras se acercaba para pararse al lado de él.

"El paso de casa."

Ella se puso rígida al lado de él. "¿Sabías esto anoche?"

Él inclinó la cabeza. "Si, pero sentía que podía beneficiarte un buen descanso en lugar de permanecer despierta preocupándote."

"Tenías razón, por supuesto," ella dijo y se rio ahogadamente mientras se abrochaba la capa alrededor de ella.

"¿Está lista?"

"Sí," ella le dijo y le besó antes de que él la sentara en la yegua y se aventurara en la nieve.

Hablaron por horas sobre todo, y cuando se acercaron a las puertas de Milenio de plata , Mamuro sabía que sin importar que tiempo él se hubiera ido con ella sería el tiempo más maravilloso de su vida.

La entrada a Milenio de plata era justamente sobre la subida siguiente. Mamuro estaba tan lleno de excitación por ver a su familia otra vez que por un momento casi perdió la fisión de advertencia que bajó corriendo por su columna vertebral.

Él movió de un tirón de las bridas de Aled y alcanzó al alto a Usagi. Una vez que ella estuvo detenida, él miró alrededor esperando a ver quién, o qué, los ponían en riesgo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Usagi murmuró.

Mamuro sabía sin duda de que algo estaba a punto de atacarlos, justamente no sabía de dónde. Él tenía que poner a Usagi a salvo, pero con la gruesa nieve y las paredes de montañas, no había un lugar para que ella se ocultará.

"Estamos a punto de ser atacados," él dijo casualmente mientras la embromaba y la besaba.

Con gratitud, ella permanecía calmadamente mientras ella preguntaba, "¿quién?"

"No sé. No hay un lugar para que te ocultes, pero debo de asegurarme de que permaneces fuera. Toma esto, " él dijo, y colocó la daga que le había dado en la primera noche en su regazo. "Consérvalo escondido, y úsalo si debes."

Ella inclinó la cabeza y agarró su mano. "No voy a mentir y decirte que no tengo miedo."

"Lo sé." Mamuro la miró sobre su hombro y vio la parte superior del castillo a través del paso. Si hubiera alguna manera de que ellos pudieran cabalgar hacia las puertas con toda seguridad, él no vacilaría, pero la tierra no permitiría a los caballos hacer cualquier cosa aparte de subir firmemente.

Él se volvió hacia Usagi. "Te protegeré. No vine hasta aquí para perderte y fallar a mi familia." Poco tiempo después de que las palabras hubieran salido de su boca que un grito extraño hizo eco alrededor de ellos. La sangre de Mamuro se congeló en sus venas. Habían pasado generaciones desde que cualquier Chiba se hubiera encontrado con un Tnarg.

Los ojos escudriñaron el área deteniéndose en el momento en que él divisó a la criatura vil. Rápidamente, él manoseó la espada y recogió el escudo. Él torció las riendas hasta que Aled ahora confrontaba al Tnarg. Su montura daba golpetazo a la firme tierra congelada y resoplaba.

Mamuro miró sobre el hombro a Usagi. "Recuerda lo que te dije. Encuentra algún escondite, " él advirtió mientras el Tnarg dejaba escapar otro gruñido fuerte.

Una vez que él estuvo seguro de que Usagi se había escondido lo suficientemente, Mamuro le dio un rodillazo a Aled y corrieron velozmente hacia el Tnarg. La sucia criatura saltó del acantilado por encima de ellos y aterrizó con un ruido sordo chillón justamente a un tramo de ellos.

"¿Qué quieres?" Mamuro demandó.

El Tnarg sonrió revelando una boca llena de dientes largos, afilados. Los rojos ojos de forma de abalorio resplandecieron, y el pequeño pelo, grueso y rojizo le cubría el cuerpo entero dejando un olor inconfundible. La criatura estaba parada a la misma altura casi igual de un hombre, pero los alargados brazos y las sanguinarias garras advertían a cualquiera de llegar demasiado cerca.

"Quiero a tu novia," dijo con una voz que sonaba como si alguien tuviera una mano alrededor de la garganta.

Mamuro no podría dar crédito a sus oídos. Después de toda la búsqueda y la convicción de lo que había hecho, él no estaba a punto de perder a Usagi por un Tnarg justo unos momentos antes cerca de las puertas de Milenio de plata y de su familia.

Él agarró el pomo de la espada y entrecerró los ojos en el Tnarg. "Tendrás que pasar por mí para conseguirla."

"Esperaba que dijeras eso," el Tnarg dijo poco antes de que brincará con los gruesos cuartos traseros.

Mamuro movió con fuerza a Aled hacia un lado así es que las garras afiladas de Tnarg no cegarían al caballo. En segundo lugar no dejó tiempo para que Mamuro hiciera cualquier cosa con excepción de fortalecerse a sí mismo para el impacto. La fuerza del Tnarg estrellándose contra él derrumbó la respiración de sus pulmones de tal manera que le dio un jaló bruscamente hacia fuera a Aled.

Le pareció una eternidad de tiempo que él fuera jalado fuera de la montura hasta que finalmente aterrizó en la gruesa nieve. Fue sólo la nieve lo que lo había salvado, él lo sabía. Y mientras él luchaba para recobrar el aliento, el Tnarg montó a horcajadas sobre él y levantó uno de sus brazos. A través de la neblina, Mamuro vio las garras extenderse de la mano de Tnarg y supo que tenía meros segundos para vivir.

Él tiró bruscamente hacia arriba de las rodillas y las trajo en contra de la espalda del Tnarg. Fue con bastante fuerza como para golpear a la criatura lejos de él. Mamuro comenzó a rodar sobre los pies y echó un vistazo alrededor de la nieve por la espada y el escudo. Él apisonó al fondo el pánico que amenazaba con surgir y escondió en la palma de la mano la otra daga de la bota mientras el Tnarg se ponía rápidamente en pie.

"¿Tienes intención de matarme con eso?" El Tnarg bufó.

Mamuro se encogió de hombros mientras ellos daban vueltas uno alrededor del otro. "Te mataré de cualquier manera que pueda."

"Te puedo decir que eso no hará nada."

Mamuro no sabía si la criatura mentía o no, pero él rehusó permitirle a la bestia ver cualquier indicio de miedo o preocupación. En lugar de eso, llamó por señas al Tnarg. "He tenido basta de esto. Quieres una pelea, ven y consíguela."

El Tnarg ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Uno lleno de vida. Serás un sabroso bocadillo."

Mamuro se zambulló y comenzó a rodar mientras el Tnarg mecía un brazo carnoso en el pecho. De tal manera él golpeó la tierra, que Mamuro sintió el escudo bajo de él y rápidamente lo agarró mientras llegaba a sus pies. Cuando él se dio la vuelta al Tnarg, la criatura entrecerraba los ojos en el escudo.

"Armamento fino."

"Sí, lo es."

El Tnarg gruñó y dio un paso más cerca de él. "¿Dónde lo robaste?"

Mamuro se rio. "Soy un príncipe de Milenio de plata , tú gusano asqueroso. Me fue dado a mí como un regalo."

Con un grito fuerte el Tnarg tropezó hacia atrás y dejo al descubierto los dientes. "Mientes."

"No miento."

Durante varios segundos Mamuro y el Tnarg se miraron a los ojos fijamente uno al otro. Finalmente, el Tnarg dijo, "Amigo del Fae o no, ella debe morir."

En un parpadeo el Tnarg se había movido alrededor de Mamuro y se estaba dirigiendo hacia Usagi. Mamuro gritó el nombre de Usagi para someterla a juicio y advertirla mientras perseguía al Tnarg. Él observó con horror como el Tnarg estaba a punto de alcanzar a Usagi.

"No," él gritó a voz en cuello mientras lanzase la daga a la ofensiva bestia.

El aspa se incrustó en la espalda de Tnarg, pero la criatura continuaba su trayectoria hacia Usagi. Mamuro sabía que tenía que cambiar el rumbo de la atención del Tnarg de Usagi hacía él, pero sin la espada él no tenía arma.

Mamuro se lanzó hacia el Tnarg y le envolvió con los brazos alrededor del pecho de la criatura mientras lo mecía de un lado al otro. Usando cada músculo de su cuerpo, Mamuro golpeó ruidosamente al Tnarg en contra de la montaña.

Él se dio la vuelta hacia Usagi y gritó, " toma la yegua y cruza el paso. No te detengas y no mires hacia atrás, " él dijo.

"Mamuro," ella dijo, pero él detuvo las palabras de ella con la mano.

"No hay tiempo," él le dijo y la colocó en la yegua. "Te amo," dijo poco antes de que él golpeara a la yegua en el flanco.

El Tnarg gritó y trató de bordear a Mamuro, pero Mamuro llevando la rodilla hacia arriba y metiéndola con fuerza en la parte derecha de la tripa de la criatura antes de que él plantase el puño en la cara de Tnarg.

La bestia cayó hacia atrás sobre la nieve mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de la nariz. "Pagaras por eso," dijo.

"Te advertí que tendrías que matarme primero," Mamuro dijo mientras el Tnarg se levantaba y centelleándole a él. "Ven a saciar tu sed en mí."

El Tnarg entonces se rio, el amenazante y diabólico sonido. "Con toda seguridad tendré tu sangre, pero antes de que lo haga, sepa que tendré a tu novia. No importa cuán lejos ella corra, ella morirá."

Después de que habían pasados generaciones hasta que alguien hubiera visto a un Tnarg, Mamuro mismo solo lo había visto en cuadros, él estaba extrañado en cuanto al porqué la bestia había salido del escondite. Sin mencionar que, él todavía necesitaba la espada.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" El Tnarg repitió. "¿Por qué crees tú?"

"Usagi no te ha hecho nada a ti. Tu riña yace con los Chiba's."

El Tnarg se limpió la sangre de la cara. "Ella es tu novia, por consiguiente una Chiba."

Mamuro hirvió de furia. Los Tnarg eran criaturas viles, pero atacar a una mujer en vez de a un guerrero—eso lo llevaba a lo más bajo del todo. Él dio un paso a su izquierda y sintió que algo lo golpeaba en el dedo del pie de su botar.

El corazón de Usagi golpeaba furiosamente en el pecho. No había podido dejar solo a Mamuro, a pesar de lo que él le había dicho. Él la podría necesitar.

Ella había detenido a la yegua en el paso y la había ocultado detrás de la pared de la montaña. Ver a la horrible criatura todavía no la hizo parecer real para ella. Y podía hablar. Un estremecimiento rasgó a través de ella mientras tenía presenta que decía que quería matarla.

Por alguna razón estaba conectado con Mamuro y su familia, estaba segura de eso. Mamuro había hablado de magia, y aunque ella no sabía mucho acerca de ella, la criatura tenía que venir de alguna clase de magia.

Mientras Mamuro y la criatura hablaban, ella manoseó la daga con la mano, lista para ayudar a Mamuro de algún modo en la que ella pudiera. La respiración se alojó en la garganta mientras Mamuro rodaba y sacó de entre las manos la espada para hacer frente a la bestia.

Ella parpadeó, Mamuro y la criatura se atacaban. El brazo de Mamuro se movía con la velocidad del relámpago mientras mantenía a distancia de él las garras de la bestia. Ella había visto a Mamuro pelear una vez antes, pero a la luz del día, ella vio justamente qué tan excelente guerrero que él era mientras luchaba en contra de una criatura hecha de magia.

No obstante, guerrero poderoso o no, la criatura lo estaba cansando rápidamente. Usagi podía decir que los movimientos de Mamuro se estaban haciendo más lento por donde el de Tnarg había aumentado. Por la resignación en la cara de Mamuro, él sabía que era simplemente una cuestión de tiempo.

"No," Usagi murmuró. Ella no podía perder a Mamuro apenas después de encontrarlo.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a bajar del paso. Sus pies se deslizaron rápidamente en el hielo y la nieve, y ella comenzó a caerse. Ella mantuvo los ojos en Mamuro mientras que ella se deslizase hacia abajo el resto del camino, ignorando los cortes y los raspones de las piernas.

"Mamuro," dijo ella a través de las lágrimas mientras le veía desmoronarse en el suelo bajo el impacto del asalto de Tnarg. Ella se alzó sobre los pies, con un único pensamiento de salvar a Mamuro .

"Escápate de él," ella lloró mientras corría velozmente hacia el Tnarg.

El Tnarg no le prestó a ella ninguna atención mientras entraba a matar. Usagi se acercó a la criatura y enterró la daga en su brazo.

Dio un alarido y la tiró mientras él agarraba la daga. El estómago de Usagi bajó a sus pies mientras el Tnarg se daba la vuelta hacia ella y siseaba, dejando los dientes al descubierto. Y tan rápidamente como había venido, se marchó.

Usagi cerró los ojos mientras decía una rápida oración de gracias. Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos por el terror que ella había presenciado.

"Usagi""

Los ojos se abrieron repentinamente para ver a Mamuro gateando hacia ella. Ella gritó libremente ahora mientras se levantaba sobre las rodillas y le abrazaba. "Pensé que te había perdido."

"Tú supuestamente te fuiste," él le dijo, su respiración todavía entraba en tragos enormes. Ella se inclinó de nuevo para mirarlo a los ojos. "No podía dejarte. Supuse que me necesitarías."

Él sonrió luego y le quito el pelo húmedo de la cara. "Gracias."

Ellos se levantaron sobre los pies, Usagi hizo inventario de él. Afortunadamente, él tenía sólo heridas de carne y nada que no pudiera esperar para ser atendido una vez que alcanzaran Milenio de plata .

"Estoy bien," él dijo mientras él apaciguaba los brazos. "¿Estás herida?"

Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza entonces sintió que las piernas comenzaban a picarles. "Ninguna cosa que no pueda esperar hasta que alcancemos las puertas."

"Entonces vamos a casa," Mamuro dijo.

Usagi era más que lista ahora.

Mamuro miró a Usagi y sonrió mientras entraban por las altas puertas doradas de Milenio de plata . Él nunca se cansaba de mirar Milenio de plata , y sólo podía imaginar lo que era verla por primera vez. Él deseó dar un rodillazo al caballo pero se contuvo así que Usagi podía hacer un reconocimiento de todo.

El camino que conducía al castillo el cual estaba a gran altura por encima de la montaña era escarpado y alineados con casas de campo y otras estructuras que daban indicios del reino con el símbolo intrincado que el Fae les había dado. Ese mismo símbolo fue tallado en toda la artesanía de madera y piedra e incluso cosido sobre las ropas.

El trabajo enlazados estaba literalmente en todo lugar, pero en lugar de cansarse de eso, comenzó a convertirse en una parte de Usagi.

"Dijiste que era bello, pero no esperé esto, " Usagi dijo mientras miraba alrededor con temor.

"Es más bello que las palabras. Algo así como tú."

Ella volvió sus azules ojos hacia él y sonrió. "Sabes cómo encantar." Sus ojos bebieron el atractivo y la belleza de Milenio de plata. Ninguna cosa la había preparado para la exquisita y quieta belleza ni de la ciudad ni de los sonrientes y alegres habitantes. Una mujer con un niño pequeño que jugaba a sus pies fuera de su casa atrapó la atención de Usagi. La niñita con los rubios bucles le dedicó a Usagi una sonrisa brillante antes de saltar hacia arriba y acompañar a su madre.

Era duro para Usagi no notar que su ropa andrajosa, más vieja no era nada como el limpio y simple estilo que los habitantes usaban. A diferencia de ella cuyo vestido de lados abiertos y cola, traían puestos vestidos de colores sólidos con mangas largas acampanadas y un ancho borde al final de sus faldas. En lugar de la barbeta y toca de día, el pelo estaba trenzado y atado con remates de metal.

Ella lo encontró precioso y encantador, tanto que ella no podía esperar para sacarse de su sucio y mugriento vestido y ponerse uno como el de ellos.

La ropa de los hombres era tan sencilla y anticuada como el de las mujeres. En lugar de la cofia, iba descubierta la parte alta. En lugar del abrigo, los guanteletes, las botas de cuero pintadas, y los calcetines, traían puestas túnicas largas, pantalón estrecho escocés, y botas altas de cuero.

Era como si Usagi hubiera entrado en otro reino.

Su mirada se movía desde la gente hacia las estructuras. Ella reconoció la herrería, una panadería, e incluso una tienda que fabricaba de ropa. Todo estaba limpio y bello. Eso fue cuando ella noto como se había empezado a acalorar.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Mamuro preguntó.

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia él. "Hace calor."

Él sonrió y alcanzó hasta ayudarla a quitarse la capa de gruesa lana. "Aunque fuimos maldecidos, la ciudad también ha sido bendecida. Nada podría vivir en estas montañas con tanto frío como hay. El Fae hechizó la ciudad para mantenerla caliente."

"Asombroso," Usagi murmuró. "¿Alguna cosa más que no me has dicho?"

Su risa calurosa trajo una sonrisa a los labios de ella.

"Hay algunas cosas que es mejor experimentarlas en vez de ser dichas."

Usagi negó con la cabeza mientras se reía. "He obtenido muchas sorpresas."

"Aquí hay otra," él dijo mientras se detenía delante de una maciza fuente de agua.

Ella sólo podía mirar estúpidamente el tamaño empinado de la fuente y de la brillante piedra con la que se construyó. Débilmente, ella fue consciente de que Mamuro la ayudaba a apearse, pero ella rápidamente caminó hacia la fuente y recorrió con la mano las asombrosas rocas azules con que la fuente había sido creada.

"Son suaves. Y no veo grietas donde las piedras se interceptan arriba, " ella dijo y subió la mirada hacia Mamuro .

"Otro regalo del Fae," dijo en respuesta.

Usagi se volvió hacia la fuente y sumergió la mano en la clara y fresca agua y le trajo a su mano. Sabía tan fresca y tan encantada como la ciudad.

No fue hasta que ella levanto la mano extendida hacia Mamuro y se dio la vuelta a la yegua cuando ella vio el castillo.

La estructura era tan similar como era de diferente en los castillos de Escocia. Las torrecillas redondas, las almenas, y las torres que planea en las alturas imitaban a los castillos que ella sabía, pero la piedra con la que se construyó era similar al de la fuente y se mostraba brillantemente al sol. No había puente levadizo, y las muchas escaleras que conducían al castillo era algo que ella nunca había visto antes. Su mirada abarcó los muchos balcones que miraban a la ciudad de las diversas cámaras del castillo poniéndola ansiosa por investigar cada sitio.

"¿Deseas dar una ojeada más cerca?" Mamuro le preguntó en la oreja.

Ella no podía darse la vuelta ahora aunque hizo un intento. Ella estaba unida con Mamuro, con Milenio de plata, y con su gente.

"Sí," ella contestó.

La gente comenzó a moverse hacia ellos, alineándose en el camino que conducía al castillo ubicado encima de la montaña. La carretera era largo y serpentear mientras se elevaba a la altura del pico más alto. Mamuro hacía gestos con las manos y dirigía la palabra a la gente mientras pasaban, pero él no podía presentar a Usagi. No antes de que sus padres se reunieran con ellos.

Cuando alcanzaron la cima, Usagi estaba jadeante y ansiosamente cayó en sus brazos mientras ella se apeaba.

"Creo que la próxima vez preferiría caminar. Todavía no estoy acostumbrada a montar."

Mamuro se rio y alisó detrás los mechones de su pelo que se había soltado con los vientos tempestuosos de las montañas. "Te acostumbrarás a eso."

Ella giro los ojos y dio un paso fuera de sus brazos para alisar las faldas. Sobre su cabeza, Mamuro divisó a sus padres mientras emergían del castillo.

En los años de su ausencia, su padre había envejecido mucho. Donde una vez su barba había sido tan negra como la noche, estaba salpicada de gris. Y su madre no tenía un aire mucho mejor. Su cara perfecta ahora tenía rayas de preocupación alrededor de la boca y los ojos.

Tan pronto como le divisaron, su madre comenzó a llorar y su padre lentamente dirigió sus pasos hacia él. Mamuro se encontró con su padre a mitad de camino y abrazó al hombre que había sido su héroe.

"Estoy contento de que hayas regresado, hijo, "su padre le dijo mientras él daba un paso atrás y se entregaba a él una vez más.

Mamuro sonrió y se movió para abrazar a su madre. Las palabras no fueron expresadas. Su madre no podía dejar de llorar, y su emoción casi la estranguló. Finalmente, Mamuro se echó a un lado e hizo una señal pidiendo a Usagi que viniera.

Por primera vez desde su llegada, su madre suspendió las lágrimas y su padre volvió sus ojos oscuro hacia Usagi.

"Madre. Padre. Me gustaría presentarle a Usagi. Mi consorte."

"Los santos sean alabados," su padre grito y arrastró a Usagi a los brazos.

Mamuro se recostó y miró la preocupación de sus padres por Usagi, dándole la bienvenida a ella en la familia. Compartieron una sonrisa, él e Usagi, mientras la gente de Milenio de plata comenzó a hacer una ovación.

"La boda será de aquí a tres días," su madre dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las puertas del castillo, con el brazo firmemente enganchado alrededor de Usagi.

Mamuro se dio la vuelta hacia su padre. "¿Dónde están Armando, Darién, y Endimión? Esperaba que ellos nos saludasen."

Su padre bajó la mirada. "Eres el primero en regresar, hijo."

Mamuro se quedó aturdido por las noticias. Él había pensado ser el último, no el primero. No era extraño que sus padres hubieran envejecido de ese modo tanto en su ausencia. "Regresarán, Padre. Lo sé."

Su padre inclinó la cabeza. "Basta de conversar de eso. Celebremos tu regreso."

"Espera," Mamuro dijo. "Hay algo que deberías saber. Fuimos atacados."

"¿Qué?" Su padre exclamó.

Mamuro suspiró. "Era un Tnarg, Padre. Iba tras de Usagi."

"Por los santos," Etlio dijo. "¿Estás seguro? No se ha encontrado ninguno en..."

"Generaciones," Mamuro abastecido. "Y estoy realmente seguro. Los libros que predicen nuestra historia tienen varias descripciones de los Tnarg en ellos. Solía tener pesadillas sobre las bestias. Desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció."

Etlio bajó una mano abajo por la cara. "No se lo digas a tu madre. Ella se ha preocupado bastante con esto."

Entraron andando en el gran vestíbulo, y los ojos de Mamuro encontraron instantáneamente a Usagi. Ella y su madre estaban sentadas delante de la maciza chimenea mientras hablaban. De repente, ella volvió los ojos hacia él y se encontró con su mirada.

El no dijo una sola palabra a su madre, luego ella se levantó y caminó hacia él. Él tendió sus brazos mientras ella se acercaba y tiró de ella en contra de él.

"¿Te agrada estar aquí?" Él preguntó.

Ella le inclinó a ella cabeza arriba y sonrió abiertamente. "Es asombroso, a diferencia de cualquier cosa que pude haber imaginado, pero sería feliz en cualquier parte mientras estés conmigo."

Repentinamente cayó en cuenta acto seguido. Él lo había hecho. Él había logrado una búsqueda, una búsqueda donde muchos habían dependido de él. Él debería enorgullecerse de eso, y él lo hizo, pero palideció con respecto a lo que sostenía en sus brazos.

"Te amo," él murmuró.

"Y yo a ti, mi príncipe."

**AL TARNAG LO VAN A ODIARRRRRRR**


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

Capítulo 7

Usagi miraba hacia fuera sobre la gente de Milenio de plata. Justamente en unos pocos momentos, la boda comenzaría. Ella todavía no sabía cómo las costureras habían acabado su vestido con tiempo. Era vestido adecuado para una princesa.

El hilo de oro brillaba intensamente en el material del vestido de Borgoña oscuro. El fondo tenía el borde grande en el que se llevó acabo los diseños intrincados que era similar a los que está en el brazo. Había también gemas cosidas sobre él, perlas, diamantes, y la más cara de las gemas – granates

Ella empezó a mirarse en el espejo otra vez. Cada vez que ella miraba a la mujer costosamente vestida con el pelo en dos trenzas largas y envueltas en el mismo dorado oscuro como su traje de noche, ella no podía creer que fuera su imagen.

"¿Ansiosa?"

Usagi dio la vuelta para encontrase con Cálice, la madre de Mamuro , en el umbral. "Más de lo que sabes," ella admitió.

"No hay nada por lo que estar ansiosa, querida. Tú y Mamuro lo significáis el uno para el otro. Ahora, "ella dijo y agarró algo para ella," tú vas a necesitar esto ""

"¿Qué es eso?" Usagi preguntó mientras Cálice caminaba detrás de ella.

"Cada princesa de este reino ha usado esto," ella dijo después de que fuera colocada en la cabeza de Usagi.

Usagi se miró en el espejo y se quedó sin aliento mientras divisaba la pequeña corona de la cabeza.

"Llevarla con orgullo, amor," Cálice dijo con una sonrisa. " Ahora, venga. Es la hora, y Mamuro se está poniendo inquieto."

Usagi fue tras de Cálice desde la cámara, bajando el largo pasillo y escaleras hasta el gran vestíbulo dónde Mamuro la esperaba. Ella se embebió con el aspecto de él con su gala real. Él todavía usaba el negro, pero ella notó que su túnica fue ajustada para hacer juego con su vestido.

"La visión más encantadora que nunca he contemplado," él dijo mientras ella se acercaba y tomaba sus manos. "¿Nosotros?"

"Te he estado esperando toda mi vida."

"Entonces no esperaras más, mi amor," él le dijo y la guio desde el gran vestíbulo.

Mamuro quiso correr hacia la torre. Después del asalto del Tnarg, él había estado más que un poco nervioso acerca de otro ataque. Si él se hubiese salido con la suya, la ceremonia matrimonial hubiera tenido lugar en el gran vestíbulo o la capilla, no en la torre para que el reino lo vea. La vida de Usagi era más importante que la tradición, pero no había podido hacer entrar en razón a sus padres.

Muy cerca de molestar a sus padres, él había traído puesta su espada. No había forma de que él se permitiera a sí mismo no estar preparado por si hubiera un ataque. Por hache o por be, ese Tnarg quería a Usagi muerta, y Mamuro tenía un sentimiento de que volvería de nuevo hasta que la acción estuviese hecha.

Cuando alcanzaron el más alto de la torre, él estaba más que listo para que la ceremonia acabarse. Su madre había rechazado permitirle que él pasase más que unos pocos momentos en la compañía de Usagi desde su llegada. Él quería besar, tocar, y saborear a su mujer, y después de hoy nadie podría detenerle.

El sacerdote estaba parado pacientemente aguardándolos mientras Mamuro e Usagi llegaron hasta él. Debajo de ellos, el reino entero de Milenio de plata había venido a presenciar la ceremonia.

Mamuro sentía la sacudida de la mano de Usagi en el brazo, y él rápidamente sujetó la mano y le dio a ella un apretón tierno. Él escuchaba las palabras del sacerdote a medias mientras los ojos buscaban cualquier signo de un ataque.

"¿Usted, Usagi Tsukino, está de acuerdo en tomar al Príncipe Mamuro Chiba como su marido? ¿Amar, respetar, y obedecer?" El sacerdote preguntó.

Mamuro bajó la mirada hacia Usagi y observo como su boca se dispersaba en una gran sonrisa.

"Si lo tomo," ella contestó.

El sacerdote luego se giró hacia Mamuro . "¿Usted, Príncipe Mamuro Chiba, está de acuerdo en tomar a Usagi Tsukino como su esposa? ¿Proteger, respetar, y amar?"

"Sí la tomo."

El sacerdote les dedico una sonrisa y dio a una señal clara a alguien. Para sorpresa de Mamuro, un Fae se movió al pedestal ante ellos. Los inusuales y místicos ojos azules del Fae formaron remolinos en la soleada mañana, y el blanco cabello rubio colgaba sobre la espalda y estaba sujeto detrás de la cara por muchas diminutas e intricadas trenzas.

"Mamuro . Usagi," él dijo. "Hoy es un día mágico, un día que pone un paso más cercano a Milenio de plata para continuar. Estoy aquí como emisario del Rey Theron y la Reina Rufina que envían su aprobación y bendición para esta unión."

Él respiró hondo y les dedico una sonrisa mientras levantaba la mano sobre ellos y dijo algo en lo que sólo podría ser el lenguaje de Fae.

"Disfruten su vida juntos," él dijo con un guiño.

Los ciudadanos de Milenio de plata explosionaron en aclamaciones de alegría. Mamuro no perdió el tiempo en llevar a Usagi a sus brazos y saborear sus dulces labios otra vez.

"Princesa Usagi. Me Agrada."

Ella se rio nerviosamente y le sonrió. "Yo también."

Mientras su madre llegaba para felicitarlos, su padre se movió borde de la torre y dijo, "Empiece la celebración."

Todos ellos se rieron mientras la música y la bebida comenzaron inmediatamente.

El Fae detuvo a Mamuro antes de que él pudiera dejar la torre para celebrarlo. "Oí que usted fue atacado."

Mamuro inclinó la cabeza y sintió a Usagi tomar su mano. "Lo fuimos."

"¿Quién fue?"

"Un Tnarg."

El Fae masculló algo que Mamuro estaba seguro era una maldición de algún tipo. "¿Está seguro Usted?"

"Muy seguro. Trató de matar a Usagi."

Usagi inclinó la cabeza mientras la mirada del Fae la recorría a ella. "No se fue hasta que use la daga de Mamuro en él."

"Un arma Fae," el Fae refunfuñó. "Interesante. ¿Y dice que usted que lo apuñaló?"

Usagi recorrió con la mirada a Mamuro . "Lo hice. Estaba a punto de matar a Mamuro . No tuve otra elección."

"No, no la tuvo," el Fae estuvo de acuerdo. Él miró a Usagi y a Mamuro . "¿Ustedes dos tienen no tienen idea de lo qué han hecho, no es así?"

Mamuro atisbó al Fae. "¿Y qué exactamente es eso que hemos hecho?"

"La única meta de un Tnarg es matar a cualesquiera y todo hombre y mujer que los niños Chiba reclaman como suyo propio. Muy pocos han escapado eso cuando ha resuelto aventurarse de su guarida."

Mamuro jaló a Usagi en contra de él. En ninguna parte de los textos de la historia de Milenio de plata indica para lo que el Tnarg está. "Tuvimos suerte. "¿La tendrán mis hermanos?"

El Fae apartó la mirada. "Eso no puedo decírtelo. Debo irme ahora ""

Y luego él se fue.

"Aun no conozco su nombre," Usagi dijo.

Mamuro la abrazó y recorrió con las manos fácilmente su espalda. Él miró fuera del reino a través de las puertas y más allá por debajo, hacia el paso que conducía a la ciudad. Sus pensamientos recurrieron a sus hermanos.

"Vendrán," Usagi dijo.

Él miró hacia abajo a su cara dulce. Su sonrisa alejó fuera su melancolía. "Sí, lo harán, mi amor. Nosotros los Chiba no nos rendimos fácilmente."

"Gracias a Dios por eso," ella dijo.

Mamuro echó un vistazo una vez más a las puertas de la ciudad. Él había encontrado a su consorte. Él justamente rogaba que sus hermanos lo hiciesen igualmente.

**Fin LIBRO 1**

**espero que les gustara si es así nos leemos en el PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION **


End file.
